


When We Were Young

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Summer Romance, olicity - Freeform, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity didn't expect to fall in love her last summer before MIT but she did and it was more than she ever thought it could be.Oliver didn't ever think he would meet a girl where she would be everything to him. But than he met Felicity and everything changed for him.[ON-HIATUS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been working on and decided to post the first part in celebration of the season 6 premiere of Arrow airing tonight.
> 
> Happy Arrow Night!!

Felicity spent every summer in Starling city with her dad, Noah Kutter since her parents divorce when she was seven years old.

She loved spending the summers with her Dad working on computers with him and as she got older talking tech. She connected with her dad in a way she didn’t with her mom. It didn’t mean she loved her mom any less she just could relate more with her dad with tech. But her mother was the one always there and that was something Felicity was always grateful fir even if she didn’t always say it.

She used to wish that her parents could fix things between them until she was old enough to realize that her parents just weren’t good for each other. They were yelling more often than not and they didn’t seem to make each other happy.

Her mother had new boyfriends all the time and her father was so busy with his company that he didn’t seem to have a social life beyond work functions.

Felicity had spent most of her summers in Starling just with her dad until she met her best friend Sara when she was 11. The two had met at a park when Sara had saved Felicity from getting her face smashed in by incoming Frisbee. Her nose had been buried so deep in her book she didn’t know what was happening until it was all said and done.

Afterwards they had hit it off and had been friends ever since, every summer after that she spent with Sara. They were different in a lot of ways but Felicity thought that was why they meshed so well together.

Whenever Felicity got so caught up in her books or whatever project with her dad she was working on Sara always made sure she didn’t forget to have fun every now and then.

Felicity in turn tried to keep Sara from getting into too much trouble which was more often than not since Sara was such a free spirit.

Felicity had always thought that the summer she met Sara would be her most memorable one. But that changed her last summer before she went off for college when she met Oliver Queen.

She hadn’t expected for him to leave such a mark on her life, not the way that he had. It was a summer she would look back and remember vividly and all because he had left such an imprint of her life that it was impossible to forget him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 Oliver like girls hell he loved them. Loved flirting with them, fooling around, fucking, pleasuring them, having run. He just plain love girls.

But that was all it really was for him, having a good time. He wasn’t one for commitment or anything remotely serious.

He never believed he would meet a girl that would make him want more. Not until he met Felicity Smoak.

 She was completely unexpected. Everything he never knew he wanted or that he was missing. She was this bright, genuine light that broke though his world of insincere smiles, crappy pickup lines and bullshit. There was just something about her that spoke to him in a way nothing else had.

He was never one for a dream girl because why have just the one when he could have anyone he wanted. But when he met Felicity he found she was exactly that and he hadn’t even know he had one.

She was the girl of his dreams and she left her mark on him, so permanent, he might as well have had her name tattooed on his skin.

Meeting and falling in love with her would always be the most defining moment in his life. Loving her changed everything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this after I had the story finished but I have less and less time to write and I have no idea when I'll be able to finish it so I'm just going to post whenever I have a chapter ready. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has already subscribed. 
> 
> I apologize for all mistakes and errors in advance. Happy reading, I hope you like it.

Felicity glanced idly around, seeing all the elite, she had been back in Starling for a few days now for the summer. It would be her last summer here for a few years. Because in just a few months she would be starting at MIT.

Felicity didn’t know anyone here really, most people she met in passing when her father dragged her to these events and she usually just forgot them later.

She looked at her father again where he was talking with someone she assumed someone as important in the business world as he was.

She moved toward the bar wondering if she could convince the bartender to serve her some wine, preferably red.

She leaned against the bar, ignoring the guy who seemed to be flirting with the woman there boxing her in though it didn’t look like she minded too much by the hand she was trailing down his chest slowly.

“Hey, Bar man, any chance I could get a glass of red.” She called out to the bartender placing her hands on the countertop.

The bartender glanced over where he was serving an older gentlemen, his eyes flicking over her face with appreciation, he was in front of her a moment later. “Aren’t you a little young for wine?” he questioned, now that he was closer he could see she couldn’t have been the legal drinking age.

“What would one glass hurt?” Felicity bargained. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Still, the bartender hesitated unsure.

“C’mon, Arron you can’t tell someone who looks as amazing as she does, no.”

Felicity turned to see the guy who been flirting with the woman now focused on her. “Um, thank you, I guess?” she was unsure if she was supposed to thank him for the compliment especially when he had been putting the moves on another woman not two minutes ago.

Oliver had been happy flirting with Amanda, she was the daughter of one of his father’s business associates fresh out of college and trying to learn the business, they had been meeting up a few times for the last two weeks ever since he ran into her when he dropped by his father’s office.

But when he heard a female voice call out to the bartender, he turned his head to look at her more out of habit than anything. He had a wandering eye that he couldn’t control no matter who he was with.

And was thrown by how naturally beautiful she was. Oliver didn’t make it a habit of thinking of how genuinely beautiful a girl was. He usually considered them hot, sexy or pretty. Beautiful wasn’t a term he used often. But that's what the blonde was.

A creamed colored complexion, bight blonde hair swept over one shoulder, bright blue eyes the color of the ocean, gorgeous painted red lips that drew his eyes to her mouth, and a red dress that in-cased the figure of a woman with an _ass_ that couldn’t have been more perfect.

He forgot all about Amanda and focused his attention on the blonde instead.

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, paying attention to your date?” asked Felicity.

“Oh, she’s not my date.” He dismissed. “She’s just a friend.”

He ignored Amanda’s annoyed huff and the sound of her heels walking away.

Felicity raised an amused eyebrow. “I think you just ruined your chances with her.”

“I much rather take my chances with you.” Oliver grinned.

Felicity found herself laughing. “Does that line usually work for you?”

“Usually I don’t even need a line.” He responded easily, almost every girl in Starling knew who he was and didn’t really need convincing to let him into their bed.

“Well, at least you're honest,” Felicity said, eyeing him curiously. She could see why a girl wouldn’t need a lot of convincing. He was hot. Like seriously hot and he had some piercing blue eyes and don’t even get her started on that jawline.

Arron cleared his throat as he set a glass of red wine on the table with a shot of scotch in front of him. “Just this once, Queen.”

Oliver grabbed both holding the glass of wine out to Felicity. “I’m Oliver.”

“Felicity.” She accepted the wine glass, taking a small sip from it, humming at the taste. “So you’re the famous Oliver Queen, I feel like I know you already.”

“I just want to say most of the reason I am in the tabloids is entirely my best friends faults.” He said with a mischievous grin.

Felicity doubted that. The grin said it all. “I don’t follow tabloids.”

“Then how do you-“

“My friend has mentioned you more than a few times. I believe you know her, Sara Lance. You dated her sister.”

A few hookups did not make a relationship in Oliver’s opinion. It was just having fun. “Ah, Sara, I thought she was a good friend but I'm starting to re-think that since she’s been hiding you away.”

“Maybe she was being a good friend to me.” Felicity said cheekily.

“Then I consider myself at a disadvantage since I know next to nothing about you and it sounds like she’s told you plenty about me.”

“Even if she didn’t I could just google it. Besides, there’s really not much to know about me.”

“I doubt that.” Oliver sipped at his scotch. “So tell me why haven’t I seen you before.”

Felicity tilted her head at him with a teasing smile. “Who says you haven’t.”

“Oh, believe me, I would have remembered.” he trailed his eyes over her again. “You’re not exactly forgettable.”

Felicity felt a blush cover her cheeks. Sara wasn’t wrong when she said Oliver knew how to lay on the charm. “I’m only here during the summers while I’m visiting my dad.”

Oliver nodded. “Who's your dad?”

“Noah Kutter.” Felicity nodded toward where he was talking with two older gentlemen.

The name sounded familiar. He could have sworn he heard his parents mention him a few times. “Is he a businessman.”

“He owns Kutter technologies. It’s a tech company.” Felicity bit down on her lip to stop from continuing on about the advancement of technology.

Oliver hummed. “So if you visit with your dad during the summer where’s home?”

“With my mother.”

Oliver gave a small laugh. “Yeah, I kind of figured that but where are you from if not from Starling?”

“Vegas.” Felicity answered.

“Vegas?” Oliver repeated, grinning slowly, seductively. “Vegas.” He repeated, voice low. “The city of Sin.” He thought it was rather fitting since the blonde was evoking rather sinful thoughts and desires in him.

“Ollie, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Tommy appeared suddenly at his side, pausing catching sight of Felicity, a charming grin slipping into place as he gave her a once over. “Well, hello there? And where have they been hiding you, Sunshine?”

Felicity’s brow furrowed as she echoed. “Sunshine?”

Tommy grinned easily. “You're as beautiful as sunshine accept you somehow shine brighter.” He gave her his most beseeching look, leaning in as if what they were discussing was top secret. “Tell me Sunshine what is your secret?”

Felicity laughed, looking to Oliver in amusement. “His lines might be worse than yours.”

Tommy clutched at his chest, gasping dramatically. “You wound me, Sunshine. I’m hurt. I might not recover.”

Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled at Felicity. “Sorry about him he can be a bit much.”

“Psh, I can’t believe you said that.” Tommy shook his head in mock disappointment. “I need a new best friend.” He turned to Felicity with his famous Tommy Merlyn smile. “Hi, Tommy Merlyn at your service.”

“Felicity.” She returned in amusement at his antics.

Oliver subtly shot Tommy a look. He had been enjoying talking to Felicity alone and he really, really wanted to get back to that.

Tommy’s eyes widened when he met Oliver’s and he gave a small chuckle. “You know, I just remembered I have to go..elsewhere.” he turned to Felicity with a flirty grin. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Sunshine.”

“It’s Felicity.” Felicity insisted with a shake of her head.

Tommy grinned back at her as he turned to go, waving a dismissive hand. “I prefer Sunshine.”

Felicity watched him go up to a girl, with dark hair and long legs. “Well, he’s certainly something.” She turned back to Oliver.

“Yeah, he’s a troublemaker.” Oliver grinned.

“I bet you’re more trouble.” Felicity replied over the rim of her glass of red wine.

Oliver smiled a smile at her that was full of mischief and playfulness. “A little trouble never hurt anybody.” He reached out, brushing a fallen strand of hair from her face, the back of his knuckles brushing her cheek.

Felicity felt her cheek tingle from the brief touch, she glanced at his hand and then back at him, she knew she shouldn’t flirt back. He was clearly a playboy and she was only here for the summer. But maybe that was why she should. It was her last summer visiting for a few years before going off to MIT.

It would be nice to just spend her summer having fun and flirting with a really hot guy like Oliver that was fun. Besides she was 17 she was free to do what she wanted and it wasn’t like she was looking for anything serious and Oliver didn’t seem the type for anything serious to begin with anyway.

What was the harm in a little fun with Oliver a hot guy who was clearly just looking to have a little fun of his own?

She smiled, something seductive, looking up at him through her lashes. “Depends on the trouble.” She bit down on her bottom lip.

Oliver watched as she bit down on her bottom lip, her blue eyes looking at him through her dark lashes and he felt desire shoot through him, wanting to free her lip from between her teeth with his thumb and claim it with his own, he wanted to hear the sounds she would make when he bit down on it, before soothing it with his tongue.

His eyes darkened with want and he tightened his hand on his drink and slipped the other one into his pocket to keep himself from reaching out to her and pulling her body against his own. “I’m starting to think you’re the one whose trouble.”

Felicity smiled, releasing her lip with a grin that was flirty and teasing and carefree. “A little trouble never hurt anybody.”

Even though he had spoken those words to her first Oliver felt himself grinning at them. She was definitely going to be trouble for his restraint.

It was a good thing he loved trouble.

                                            ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

“You and Oliver?” Sara grinned. “Who would have thought?”

Felicity had been surprised when Sara had already known about her first meeting with Oliver. But apparently, Tommy told her about Oliver trying to pick up a blonde who embodied Sunshine, his words not hers.

“Nothing happened,” Felicity claimed. “We just talked.”

“Really?” Sara asked doubtfully.

“Okay, so there was some serious flirting going on but nothing else happened.”

“And why the hell not?” Sara demanded. “You like him right?”

“Sure.” Felicity shrugged. “He was charming and easy to talk to.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I mean.”

Felicity looked at her knowingly. “I know what you meant.”

So?” Sara pressed.

“He's hot okay,” Felicity admitted, which was an understatement. He was practically sex on legs. “I’m very attracted to him but I’m sure that’s nothing new from a member of the female population.”

Sara grinned, now they were getting somewhere. “On a scale of ‘You wouldn’t mind seeing more of his pretty face or you wouldn’t mind getting him naked,' how much are you attracted to him?”

“Don’t you mean on a scale 1 to 10?” Felicity avoided the question.

“I said what I meant.” Sara leveled her with her pointed stare. “Stop dodging the question.”

“Iwantedtoclimbhimlikeatree.” Felicity spoke so quickly and lowly that she hoped Sara wouldn’t be able to make out what she said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Sara insisted with a grin.

Felicity sighed heavily and confessed. “I wanted to climb him like a tree.”

“You should have. Nothing wrong with having a little fun.” Sara smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Felicity face heated as a blushed fanned across her cheeks. “Well, I thought about it.” She confessed.

“Stop thinking and just do it.” Said Sara, like it was so simple. So easy.

“Yeah, I'm just gonna screw Oliver Queen.” Felicity snorted, sure he flirted with her but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to sleep with her. Sometimes flirting was just that. Flirting, harmless flirting. “I see that happening.’”

“Why not?” Asked Sara. “Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy.” She smirked mischievously. “Sex.”

Felicity laughed at how simple Sara made it sound. “It’s just like that.”

“It doesn’t have to be complicated. It just some fun with a cute boy.” Sara insisted, she saw nothing wrong with no strings sex. “Don’t you wanna have fun before you go off to college where you’re too busy doing your smart thing to even consider spending time with a hot guy?”

“He’ll probably forget about me by the end of the week.” Felicity dismissed. Oliver could have any girl he wanted. Why would he remember some girl he met once.

“You’re not that forgettable, ‘licity.” Sara told her. “If you get the chance to have some fun whether it’s with Oliver or another hot guy you should go for it, make this summer memorable. Starting with tomorrow, we’re hitting the night scene.”

Sara wanted Felicity to have fun this summer, she wanted her to just cut loose and have fun. It didn’t have to be all summer. She just didn’t want Felicity regretting not having more memories of just being carefree for once.

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The clubs lights flickered overhead on the dance floor as bodies danced, heat coming from their bodies.

Felicity weaved her way off the dancefloor, her face flushed from dancing, she moved toward the bar, needing a drink.

“Hey,” Felicity leaned across the bar in hopes of catching the bartenders attention. “Could I get a screwdriver and a Tequila.”

“Sure thing.” The bartender replied as he poured someone a drink down the bar, glancing at her briefly. “It’ll be a moment.”

Felicity nodded, thrumming her fingers on the bar, her head nodding along to the beat of the thumping music.

She couldn’t have been waiting two minutes when she felt the heat of someone sliding up close behind her, so close she could feel the heat coming from their body.

“Can I buy you a drink?” A man’s hand came to rest on the counter next to her own, brushing against her.

“I’ve got it covered.” She turned with the intention of telling him to back up and give her some space but instead her eyes widened. “ _Oliver_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Smut so if that's not your thing you'll want to skip over that part. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like the chapter.

“Maybe, I should change.” Felicity turned halfway, looking in the mirror. The red dress clung to her like a second skin but it revealed more skin than she was normally comfortable showing. 

It had a deep v neckline and the sides had a string like style that went a little past her hips and it stopped just a few inches past her midthigh. It was the most daring thing she ever wore in her life. 

“No, you shouldn’t,” Sara told her. “You look super hot. Besides we’re going out to have fun..and this dress is ‘fun’ personified.”

That wasn’t the word Felicity would use to the subscribe the dress, it was sexy and would undoubtedly, get a lot of attention. Attention she wasn’t all too sure she wanted. But then again she did want to cut loose a bit and be carefree for the night. 

“Alright, let’s go before change my mind and change into something else.” She said before she lost her nerve.  

"Don't worry, tonight is going to be great." Sara declared, throwing an arm around Felicity's shoulder as they left Felicity's house dressed in a little black dress that cinched at the waist. 

                                            ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity glanced around at the flashing lights of the club, Adrenaline, using the fake ID's that Sara had got them the year before to get inside.

The dance floor was crowded with sweating moving bodies, the club lights flashing throughout the room as the DJ played one of the latest party hits. 

"Do you want to hit the dance floor first or get a drink?" She heard Sara asked from next to her, raising her voice so she would be heard over the bassing music. 

"Dance floor." She decided, she did come here with the intention of cutting loose a bit. 

"That's my girl." Sara grabbed her wrist, pulling her out onto the dance floor, claiming a spot and turning to Felicity with a grin as she started to dance. 

Felicity slowly started to follow Sara's movements, glancing around cautiously at the others, feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden when in the middle of all these other dancing people. 

"You can do better than that," Sara said with a shake of head and a challenging grin. "C'mon, Smoak. I know you can dance. Don't worry about anyone else. This is supposed to be some harmless fun. Besides you could be standing still and still look great."

"Alright." Felicity chuckled, stepping closer to Sara with an amused smile, and began moving to the beat of the music, swinging her hips and her body with ease. 

Sara grinned, tossing her blonde hair back and placed her hands on Felicity's waist, rolling her own hips. "Let's make it hotter in here!"

Felicity threw her head back with a laugh. This was one of the many reasons why she was such good friends with Sara. She was fun, mischievous and playful and knew how to draw that side of Felicity out.  

Felicity decided to just have fun and with that in mind, she danced with Sara with no reservations, arms in the air, hips rolling, throwing her head back and laughing with Sara when Sara moved in closer, speaking into her ear how they were drawing a crowd of admirers wishing they were her right now. 

                                                       ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Alright, so the twins just walked in." Tommy grinned nudging his arm as they leaned over the balcony overlooking the first floor of the club. "Do you want Amy or Alison?"

Oliver tilted his head at the red-headed twins, one dressed in a purple dress that barely covered her ass, the other was in a green dress that was open at the front with a very deep v that went straight to her belly button. "How can you even tell them apart? They're identical."

"Actually, I can't." Tommy laughed. "I was hoping you take your shot and if you strike out, I'd get both."

Oliver was about to respond when he caught a flash of blonde hair and a girl in a sinful dress that had his body humming with anticipation when she turned, a wave of pure want hit him. 

"Have at it, then."

Tommy's brow raised. "Someone else caught your eye for the night?" He followed Oliver's gaze landing on two blondes dancing in a throng of people. "Is that Sunshine? She's looking Smoaking." he grinned. 

"I see what you did there." Oliver replied, not removing his eyes from Felicity as her hips swung seductively, her arms raised in the air like she didn't have a care in the world, her blonde hair brushing against her shoulders in waves, the sensuous way in which she seemed to lose herself in the act of dancing. 

Tommy's brow furrowed. "Hey, is that Sara with her?"

"Yeah, their friends." Oliver's hand tightened as he saw a man sidle up behind her, hands on her hips, moving with her.

"How do you know that?" Tommy wondered, glancing away from the dancing blondes back to his friend, seeing the tenseness of his shoulders, the set of his jaw. 

"She mentioned it at the Gala," he answered, hands tightening on the railing when Felicity turned to face the guy, smiling openly and friendly. 

"You remember that little detail the one and only time you met her?" Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. "If I didn't know better I would say she left quite the impression."

Oliver watched as she pushed away from the guy and he turned to Sara as Felicity weaved her way toward the bar. "I remember everything about her from that night." He patted Tommy on the shoulder pushing past him and quickly walking down the flight of stairs, making his way down to the ground floor of the club. 

"Good luck, Buddy," Tommy called out before spying the twins once again and with a grin, headed in their direction, wondering how long it would take him to convince them to come back with him to his place. 

                                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The clubs lights flickered overhead on the dance floor as bodies danced, heat coming from their bodies. 

Felicity weaved her way off the dance floor, her face flushed from dancing, she moved toward the bar, needing a drink. 

“Hey,” Felicity leaned across the bar in hopes of catching the bartenders attention. “Could I get two Tequila's.”

“Sure thing.” The bartender replied as he poured someone a drink down the bar, glancing at her briefly. “It’ll be a moment.”

Felicity nodded, thrumming her fingers on the bar, her head nodding along to the beat of the thumping music. 

She couldn’t have been waiting two minutes when she felt the heat of someone sliding up close behind her, so close she could feel the heat coming from their body. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” A man’s hand came to rest on the counter next to her own, brushing against her.  

“I’ve got it covered.” She turned with the intention of telling him to back up and give her some space but instead her eyes widened. “ _ Oliver _ .” 

"You look amazing," he said, though his eyes didn't leave hers to trail down her body. Not once.

"Thank you." she felt her heart skip a beat at the heat of his gaze and she could practically feel the butterflies that abrupted in her stomach all of a sudden flapping their wings. "So do you." she trailed her eyes over him as he wore a blue buttoned-down shirt and dark washed jeans, the blue of his shirt only seemed to enhance the blue of his eyes. 

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon though I hoped I would," he said, reaching a hand out and pushing her hair back from her face, sweeping her bangs back behind her ear. 

"Really? I thought you would have forgotten my name." She said, turning back to the bar.

He moved to lean on the bar, turned toward her. "You're not nearly as forgettable as you seem to think."

"Maybe not but I'm sure you meet your fair share of girls."

"I do but none of them are you."

Felicity turned to look at him, she was pretty sure that was just a line he was using on her but then again she came here with the intention of having fun. And Oliver Queen was practically the definition of fun. Well, that and he was definitely the definition of sex on legs. Staring at Oliver standing close to her, she really wanted to listen to the less sensible, less responsible side of her brain. 

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked Oliver, setting Felicity's drinks in front of her. 

"Two shots of Tequila," Oliver answered. 

Felicity shot back her shot of Tequila, hoping it'll give her courage for what she wanted. 

"Do you dance?" Felicity asked him as his shots were set in front of him.  

"No," he shot back his first shot. "I definitely don't dance."

Felicity looked him over, feeling a wave of disappointment. 

"Shame." She came here mainly to dance and that was what she was going to do. She picked up her last shot. "Enjoy your night." 

Oliver watched her weave her way through the dancing bodies back to Sara, the guy from earlier was gone and Sara was dancing with a girl with raven hair and Coppertone skin. 

Sara accepted the drink, popping a kiss on Felicity's cheek before throwing the shot back and drawing the raven-haired girl closer, covering her mouth with her own. 

Oliver watched Felicity seeing she was completely unbothered by this as she started moving in time with the thumping music, the swing of her hips had him reconsidering his stand on not dancing, and before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, he was throwing back his second shot before weaving his way through the dance floor toward the blonde that had him so entrance from the moment he saw her. 

Felicity felt the heat of a body sidle up behind her, hands landing on her ribs, expanding her sides, she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening in surprise. She turned in Oliver's hands to face him, gripping his arms, though her body never stopped moving to the beat. "I thought you didn't dance?"

"I don't." he slid his hands down slowly to gripped her hips moving his body closer to hers, her swinging hips brushing against his, had his eyes darkening with want. "But for you, I will."

Felicity smiled biting her lip. "Is that the Queen charm that has served you so well?"

"It'll only serve me well if it gets me you." he kept his gaze on hers. 

Felicity threw her head back with a laugh. "I can't believe those lines actually work on someone." 

Oliver grinned loving the sound of her laughter and the way her face lit up. "Are they working now?"

"No, you're lines are not working." Felicity shook her head in happy amusement. "But something else is.."

"Really?" he murmured lifting one of his hands from her hips and skimming over her shoulder, his thumb brushing against her neck. 

"Yes, the way you look at me, that's all you need to work on me." Plus she was just looking to have a good time, nothing serious. 

And Oliver looked like he could show her a really good time. She bit down on her lip, her hands moving around to grip his shoulders. 

Oliver's hand slid up her shoulder, skimming up the side of her neck tilting her head back slightly, thumb brushing against her cheek. "So if I were to kiss you?"

Felicity shivered at the way his voice dropped an octave, the way his eyes smoldered, lingering on her lips before returning to her eyes. Felicity moved one of her hands back around his neck, cupping the back and tugging his mouth down to hers in response. 

His lips touch her's light at first, creating little sparks, a shiver coursing through her, butterflies erupting in her stomach. 

He wanted to ease into the kiss but the faintest touch of her lips had him craving more, pressing forward before he could stop himself, his lips slanted over hers with want. 

Felicity pulled back with a gasped as it felt like his lips had lit a fire through every nerve in her body, it felt like there was no one else but them, that the entire world came down to just the two of them, their bodies. Their desires were all that mattered in that one singular moment. 

She stared back at him for a moment before surging forward pressing her mouth back to his. Oliver groaned wrapping an arm around her back, his hand curling around her rib while the other moved to tangle in her hair, his mouth slanted over hers with intent, holding her body tightly against his own as her hands gripped at his shoulders. His tongue swiped over the seam of her lips, asking for permission. 

Felicity's lips parted on a gasp at the swipe of his tongue and Oliver didn't hesitate to take advantage of her invitation, his tongue slipping inside the cavern of her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers in an intimate dance. 

Felicity's hand slid to his chest, hand fisting in his shirt, tugging him more against her, arching her body up against him, her breast pressing against the hard planes of his body. 

Oliver pressed his hand firmly against the small of her back, the other cupping the back of her neck and groaned when she took control of the kiss, curling her tongue around his and sucking. It was so unexpected and so hot, he felt his cock hardened instantly as he instinctively thrust his hips against hers. 

Felicity moaned as the feel of him hard and pressing against her, her laced panties dampening with arousal at just the feel of him hard against her. 

_ Frack. _

_ She was two minutes away from dragging him to the nearest bathroom and telling him to just fuck her.  _

Oliver pulled his mouth from hers, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, a sound escaping her as her hand traveled to the back of his skull, feeling her nails scratching at the back of his scalp. 

Felicity arched her neck giving him more room, and moaning when his lips suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Oliver." his name left her on a breathless sigh. 

"Fuck,  _ Felicity _ ." Oliver groaned, loving the sound, he pulled back, staring at her swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

There was no doubting what he was asking, what his intentions were, his voice low and raspy, guttural sounding with pure want and desire. 

She could say no and cut her losses or she could say screw it and just have fun with a really hot guy, who so far has been nothing but charming and flirty. And this may be her last summer to act like the teenager she was. 

"Yeah, I just, I need to give Sara a heads up first." She nodded her head. 

Oliver nodded. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

If Felicity wasn't sure before she was now. She curled her hands around his shoulders and leaned up, slanting her mouth over his slowly, drawing the kiss out, arching her breast against his chest and when he let a groan from the back of his throat, she slipped her tongue in his mouth, curling it around his and drawing it into her own mouth. 

Oliver's hands clutched at her back as he moaned, pulling back from her panting. "God, Felicity."

She grinned. "I'll be right back." she pecked his lips one more time, removing his hands from her body and quickly moving to Sara, tapping her friend on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, Sara, but I'm headed out." she jabbed her finger back in Oliver's direction. 

Sara glanced behind her, eyes widening. "With Oliver?"

"Em-hmm. I didn't want to leave without letting you know." she didn't want her friend worrying needlessly. 

"You're not hooking up with him because of what I said, are you?" Sara grasped her hand. "Cause I in no way want you making decisions because you feel pressured." 

"The only thing I feel right now is I want to climb him like a tree or push him against the nearest wall and I rather not be arrested for indecency so.."

Sara grinned. "Then have fun and don't forget to call me in the morning." She pressed a kiss to Felicity's cheek about to turn back to her dance partner but pause. "Just one more thing." 

Oliver waited a few feet away patiently but when he saw Sara heading for him his eyes widened and he shifted uncertainly on his feet. "Sara, hey." 

"Ollie, if you hurt Felicity I'm going to castrate you like a bull and strangle you with your own testicles." She warned. "Understood?"

"Perfectly but for the record, I'm not out to hurt your friend. I like her." He admitted. "Secondly, when did you get so damn scary?"

"Right around the time you set your sights on my girl." Sara retorted. 

"Your girl?" Oliver found himself smiling at that, he couldn't recall a time where he could remember Sara being so determined to protect someone. "And if I wanted her to be my girl?"

Sara scowled at him. " I tell you to get your own Felicity." she patted him on the chest. "Remember, what I said, Ollie.  _ Castration _ and  _ strangulation _ ." 

Oliver grimaced, edging away from her. "Your a little scary."

" _ You have no idea, _ " Sara smirked. "You might want to keep in  mind I can kill you a thousand different ways and no one will ever find your body when I'm through with you." 

Oliver swallowed. "You're kidding, right?" he rubbed his hands nervously. 

Sara's response was to smile at him. "Goodnight, Ollie, make sure she gets home safe. If I don't hear from her tomorrow I know where to find you." 

Oliver swallowed watching her hug Felicity before Felicity walked back over to him. "Ready to go?" asked Felicity.  

Looking down at her, bright blue eyes, face flushed beautifully, he forgot all about Sara's threats, wrapping his hand around Felicity's bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckles. "Definitely." he tugged her through the club outside to his car, he opened the passenger side door for her. 

Once she was settled in the car, he quickly rounded to the driver seat and turn on the ignition. "My place or yours?"

Felicity bit her lip considering. "Mine." her dad worked late all the time and was unlikely to come home tonight.

Oliver pulled out onto the road, leaving one hand on the wheel and taking her hand with the other, following the directions she gave. 

When they pulled outside a large brownstone he released her hand, he was going to get the door for her but she was already pushing her body out of the car, he climbed out quickly to catch up with her.

Felicity rounded the car, grabbing his hand and led him up the steps to her home, she stopped at the door to open her clutch she had with her for the keys. Her hand wrapped around the keys just as she felt Oliver sweeping her hair aside and exposing her shoulder to his mouth. She let out a breathless sound, unconsciously leaning back against him. 

Oliver clutched at her hip as her body pressed back against him. He trailed his mouth up to the back of her neck and took her earlobe into his mouth before tugging on her industrial piercing with his teeth. "Let's get inside."

"Yes, inside is good." Felicity nodded her head, hurrying to get the key in the lock and get the door. "I so want you inside of me."

Oliver's chuckle was deep. "I meant the house but that sounds so much better." He sucked a path down her neck, grounding his erection that had hardened instantly at her words against her backside. "I want to feel you wrapping around me, I want to be buried so  _ deep _ inside you, I want to feel  _ every _ inch of you."

Felicity couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed about her words. Not when his words were stroking a fire inside of her, her panties soaking with arousal. " _ Oh God _ ."

She quickly got the door open, reaching back for his hand and tugging him inside, no sooner did she have the door closed, did she push him up against it, her hands working the buttons of his shirt as she arched up, slanting her mouth over his, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

When she finally had his shirt unbuttoned she parted the fabric and ran her hands over his chest down his very defined abs to his pants. 

Oliver groaned, his hands latching on her hips, over her ass, squeezing making her arch her hips with a moan. He traveled his hands further down, gripping the back of her thighs, hiking her up his body, turning and pressing her against the door, he ripped his mouth away from hers, traveling hot, wet kisses down her neck  to the open cleavage of her dress, sucking kisses over her chest, she jerked against with a moan, clutching at his shoulders. "Oliver."

Oliver pressed her against the wall with his body pinning her there, his hands skimming up her thighs, pushing her dress up further, hoisting her further up his body. 

One hand gripped her ass, while the other traveled to the juncture of her thighs, pressing the heel of his hand against her soaked panties. 

"Fuck," Felicity jerked, whimpering in need. 

Oliver's mouth traveled back up her neck taking her earlobe into his mouth the same time he slipped a finger beneath her panties and into her wet core.  

Her breath caught in her throat on a soundless gasp, her head tilting back against the door, tightening her legs around his waist, whimpering when he added a second finger and began thrusting them in and out of her wet heat, his thumb circling her nub. "Oh God." There was a tightening in her stomach, her breaths coming out in pants, she felt herself teetering on the edge. She just needed a little more. 

When she felt him withdraw from her suddenly, she made a noise of complaint. "Oliver, I  _ swear _ .."

Oliver cut her threat off with a hard passionate kiss. "When you come I want to be buried inside you." 

His words had her inner muscles clenching on empty air, her core throbbing and aching to be filled. Her hands quickly unfastened his pants pushing his boxers down and wrapping her hand around his erect cock without hesitation.  

Oliver groaned, his forehead resting against her neck as she stroked up and down his cock. 

"Condom?" Felicity muttered, in her lust-crazed haze. 

Oliver fumbled reaching into his back pocket before pushing his pants further down.

Felicity heard the tear of the wrapper. "Let me." she took the condom from his hands, slipping it onto his cock, stroking two more times before placing it against her entrance. 

Oliver planted a hand next to her head, locking their gazes as his other grasped her thigh, he pushed forward slowly the head of his cock sliding in. 

Felicity whimper, feeling his cock stretching her deliciously until he buried himself into the hilt, she gasped, clutching at his shoulders. 

Oliver kept still allowing her body to adjust to his size, she felt amazing around him, hot and wet, and so welcoming. All he wanted to do was fuck her, really fuck her but he didn't want to hurt her either. So he pushed down the immediate urge to just pound into her. 

Felicity breathed out harshly, gripping his shoulders as need swamped her. Need for him to move, to do something, anything. "Oliver, please, move. I  _ need _ you to move. I need more." She circled her hips and arched against him. 

Oliver groaned in both relief and pleasure. "Hold on to me tight." Once he felt her arms circle his shoulders, he withdrew from her almost completely before plunging back in with a deep thrust. 

Felicity cried out, in pleasure the feel of him buried so deep inside of her body so damn good. "More. Faster."

Oliver gripped one hand on her hip and the other on her ass as he thrusted, hard and fast into her body, her silken heat enveloping him every time he plunged inside her, He tilted her back against the door bent his knees and thrust up sharply. 

Felicity gasped, moaning, hands gripping at his nape, tugging on the small strands, clenching her inner muscles around him.

Oliver groaned at the sensation, thrusting into her with abandon now. " _ You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good _ ." Every word was punctuated with a sharp thrust. 

"Fuck, Oliver, I.." she threw her head back, she was so close, so damn close. 

Oliver felt her tightening around him, felt the way she shook in his arms, making the most amazing sounds he could ever remember hearing in his life, the way her arms clutched at him and he knew she was so close and he couldn't be more relieved as he felt, the tingle at his spine, barely holding onto his own orgasm, wanting, needing her to come first. 

He bent his knees, thrusting up powerfully at a different angle that her legs wrapped around him tighter, her body pushing up against the wall and moaning loudly.

God, he was pushing inside her deeper than before, deeper than she could ever remember having anyone inside her and damn, it was fucking  _ everything _ , blurred stars started blinking in her vision, her muscles clenching and unclenching, when he thrusted into her again, hitting just the right spot inside her those stars in her vision became so much clearer as she came hard, a cry of pure pleasure tore from her throat, clutching at his shoulders, nails scoring down his shoulders. 

Oliver grunted, his hips losing rhythm, hips jerking. The feel of her muscles gripping him, sucking him in deeper, had him coming hard, filling the condom, he buried his head at her neck, panting against her skin, he sighed in contentment as he felt her fingers slide to the back of his neck, rubbing soothingly. 

"I thought we would have at least made it to the bedroom." Felicity commented, breathlessly. 

Oliver's chuckle was deep and the vibrations of his laugh when he was still buried inside her causer a delicious friction that had him groaning and Felicity whimpering. "We will." He grunted out, slipping one hand beneath her back and the other around her thigh, he pushed them away from the door, turning further into the house. "I plan to be inside of you, for much longer, hearing those beautiful sounds you make." 

Felicity clutched at him tighter clinging to him, his words sending a fresh wave of arousal through her and making her wonder at his stamina. "I hope you have more condoms.

Oliver ducked his head, nipping at her lips. "We're covered. Where's your bedroom?" Oliver asked, already moving to take the stairs he could see that led up another floor. 

"Second door on the next floor." she gasped as he moved beginning to climb the stairs, still buried inside her. Oh, God, she swore she was never going to forget tonight. 

Every step he took he felt his cock shift inside her wet heat and he had to bite back a groan again and again. But fuck, they would make it to her room and he would spend the rest of the night, hearing her scream and whimper his name because he couldn't imagine anything that sounded better and spending a night buried inside of her sounded like heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry if my smut writing sucks.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning - This chapter has smut] 
> 
> Alright, so I'm unsure about this chapter. Mostly because I'm feeling insecure about my smut writing. I hope it's not terrible. But enough about my insecurities. I hope you like the chapter.:)

Felicity released her hold on the sheet, her hands skimming up Oliver’s back, his skin slick with sweat much like her own, one hand traveled up to his damp hair, running her fingers through it. 

She felt like she was on cloud nine, she felt so damn good. God, she lost count of how many times Oliver managed to get her to cum for him. She had heard he could be a selfish lover but damn that was not the case. Not from her experience at least. He was so damn generous, every nerve in her body was humming with satisfaction. She didn’t care that he had collapsed on top of her when he finally came, she actually liked him surrounding her. 

Oliver’s lips skimmed against her skin from her shoulder to her neck, his lips brushing against her jawline as his mouth traveled the path to her own, kissing her deeply, swallowing her moan as he pulled out of her. With one last kiss, he lifted completely off her rolling onto his back. 

Felicity stared up at her bedroom ceiling for a moment. “You’re really good at that. Like really,  _ really, really  _ good.” 

Oliver chuckled, feeling his ego inflate. “I aim to please.”

“You succeeded,” she turned her head to glance at him to find him already looking back at her with a smile. “What?”

He shook his head. Unable to hide his grin. “You were remarkable.”

Felicity felt her face warm and knew she was blushing. 

“Really?” Oliver laughed. “You can blush about a compliment after what we just did?” 

Felicity shoved him playfully. “Shut up.”

Oliver grinned, pulling her toward him, his lips once again finding hers. “You’re even more beautiful when you blush.”

Felicity laughed, shoving him back lightly. “As much as I enjoy the compliments you should get going.”

Oliver nodded rather reluctantly. “Right.” This was supposed to be a one-time thing or one-time night as it were. But Damn it, if he wasn’t already desiring to be inside of her again. “Mind if I use your bathroom to clean up?”

“Not at all.” she nodded to a door on the right. “It’s right through there.” 

Oliver climbed off the bed and Felicity watched as he disappeared into the bathroom without a stitch of clothing. God, he looked good and felt even better. 

Several moments later she was surprised when he returned with a washcloth, lifting the sheet draped over her and ran the washcloth between her legs. She smiled up at him at the gesture. “You’re sweet.”

Oliver smiled wryly to himself. He could count on one hand how many women he slept with who have actually said that to him. Honestly, he wasn’t usually this considerate but he knew she was worth it. He felt it. She deserved the best. “For you? Definitely.” He took the washcloth back to the bathroom, tossing it away before returning to the room to get dress. 

He felt her eyes on him and looked up as he buttoned his jeans, reaching for his shirt. “Don’t look at me like that or I might not leave.” 

“Like what?” Felicity asked as her eyes linger on the v of his waist, before traveling to his  _ amazing  _ abs. 

Oliver pressed one knee into the mattress, planting his hands next to her head. “Like you want to climb me like a tree.”

“Maybe that’s because I do.” She leaned up, pressing her mouth to his in a quick kiss. “I had a great time.”

“The best.” he corrected, pressing a hard kiss to her lips before standing. “I’ll see you around, Felicity.” He was hoping this wouldn’t be the last time they saw one another.  

“Bye, Oliver,” she told him with a small smile. Once he was gone, she snuggled deeper into her pillow, his scent on her sheets and the exhausted feeling in her body lulling her to sleep in record time. 

                                 ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity rolled onto her back, stretching her arms and arching her back letting out a groan, her muscles ache in the best way possible, her eyes fluttered open, glancing around the room, the events of the night before came back to her with perfect clarity. 

_ Oliver’s hands glided up her arms, his bare chest pressing against her as he guided her hands to her headboard, she whimpered, feeling him against her, his teeth tugging on her earlobe as he wrapped her hands around her headboard. His teeth released her earlobe as he whispered in her ear in a heady voice. “Hold on to something.” _

_ A shiver went through her body at the promise in his words, in his voice, the feel of him kneeling behind her, his larger body pressing against her own.  _

_ Her hands tightened around the wood of her bedpost and his hand slid back down her arms over the curve of her shoulders, down her back his thumbs gliding over her spine, causing a light moan to leave her throat, humming at how good his hands felt on her body.  _

_ Oliver gripped her hips, pulling them up and slightly back, he slid one of her hands over her the curve of her ass, squeezing, she moaned, her already soaked heat growing wetter with the sensation. _

_ His hand moved further down, grasping her thigh and parting her legs further, opening her up to him even more.  _

_ Anticipation filled her, her breaths coming out in stuttered pants, she gasped when she felt his hand travel to her core, his thumb rubbing against her clit, right before he slipped a finger inside her followed by another, thrusting them shallowly.  _

_ “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so wet.” he muttered full of lust, he dipped his head down pressing a kiss to the small of her back that had her jerking back against his finger’s, whimpering in need as she felt him long and hard, pressing against her thigh.  _

_ She let out a noise of protest when he removed his fingers, only to cut off on a gasp when she felt his shaft, sliding along her wet folds, coating himself in her arousal. “Oliver, please.” Her muscles clenched emptily wanting to be filled, her core throbbing with need.  _

_ His hand gripping her hip, tightened, digging into her flesh, his other sliding up her spine, the head of his cock now pressing at her entrance. _

_ She felt his lips pressing against her shoulder blade in the same instant he slid home in one hard thrust, hips pressed flushed against her, his cock buried deep inside her. _

_ Pleasure shot through her, dragging a drawn-out moan from her throat, her body jerking forward, her head dropping. “Oh, God.” _

Felicity dropped her arms back down, groaning, she shook her head trying to shake the erotic memory of last night away. “Oh my god.” she sat up in bed slowly, pushing her hair back. 

“Okay, so that happened.” Why was it when she said bye to Oliver before he left she had felt no regrets but now in the light of the day it was a bit different. 

Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t regret what happened, she didn’t know how anyone could. Last night was amazing. Quite possibly the best sex of her life but she did feel a little embarrassed, she had never been one for one night stands, or sleeping with someone she only met a few times. 

Glancing at her clothes strewn across the floor she tossed the sheet from her body and walked into her bathroom, turning on the shower water, still naked from the night before she paused in front of the mirror, eyes widening. Marks littered her body, there were red marks along her collarbone, neck, and chest from where Oliver had worked his mouth over her.

Heat traveled across her body as she remembered how he had given them to her. 

_ Felicity rolled her hips against Oliver, her folds gliding along Oliver’s erect cock, his hands moved along her body as if he needed to be touching every inch of her all at once.  _

_ Guttural sounds left Oliver as he felt her wetness gliding over him. He surged forward his mouth capturing hers in a kiss that could only be described as dirty and passionate.  _

_ Felicity moaned into his mouth heat coiling inside of her, she struggled to keep the slow pace, she rolled her hips against him as her need for him continued to climb.  _

_ Oliver’s hands glided up and down her back, around her ribs, thumbs brushing the underside of her breast, they gripped her hips, moving down to her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh. _

_ Felicity gasped as one of his hands slid up to cup her ass, squeezing.  _

_ Oliver ripped his mouth from hers with a groan, his lips sliding across her jaw to her neck sucking kisses there before traveling his lips up to beneath her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, drawing a moan from Felicity that had him fighting back the urge to switched their positions and just bury his face in between the juncture of her thighs, only imagining the amazing sounds he could draw from her with just the use of his fingers and tongue.  _

_ Oliver’s mouth released her earlobe traveling wet kisses down her throat, across her collarbone, down to her breast, he removed his hand from her thigh and cup one perfect breast in his hand, before rolling the hardened bud, pinching it between his finger’s.  _

_ Felicity gasped but it quickly turned into a moan as Oliver’s mouth took her other breast into his mouth, suckling her. She tangled her hands in his hair, holding him to her breast, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails.  _

_ Oliver groaned, his mouth breaking from her as she rubbed herself along his length. “Felicity, please, I need-” His words were cut off as Felicity’s lips pressed against his, she pulled back just enough to lean her forehead against his.  _

_ “I know.” she murmured, she lifted her hips, reaching her hand down, wrapping it around Oliver’s hard cock and position him at her entrance, Oliver’s hands landed on her waist. She gripped him by the shoulders as she slid down him, slowly, inch by inch until she could feel every inch of him buried inside of her. Her mouth parted on a low moan. _

_ Oliver stared at her in wonder, watching the way her face twisted in pleasure, her eyes heavy-lidded with desire. _

_ He slid a hand up cupping the back of her neck, his thumb brushing behind her ear.  _

_ Felicity tightened her grasp on his shoulders, lifting off him as Oliver’s mouth covered hers.  _

_ This time when she sunk back down on him, Oliver thrusted up into her and she gasped into his mouth, her fingers digging into his skin as pleasure coursed through her. _

_ As their pleasure spiked, her hips moved faster and his thrust were stronger. Felicity ripped her mouth from his, her head thrown back in pleasure and Oliver followed the line of her neck, sucking kisses down her throat and groaning against her skin.  _

Felicity shook her head, trying to clear it of the memories from the night before. Her wardrobe was going to be limited if she wanted to cover those marks if makeup couldn’t do the job for her. 

Just thinking about the night before had her rubbing her thighs together as she felt her core pulse with need. She had to stop thinking about the pleasure Oliver had given her or she was going to need a cold shower to cool her heated skin. 

                                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity moved around the kitchen of her home in a pair of black pajama pants and a simple long sleeve red t-shirt with a scoop neck, she had used some concealer to cover the marks that littered her neck and collarbone. 

Her father still wasn’t home but she wasn’t all that worried. Certain he just got buried in a project at work. She’d take him some lunch later, make sure he wasn’t forgetting to take care of himself. It was something she did herself and was positive she got from him. Her mother wasn’t one to let work or a project consume her the way she and her father tended to. 

Felicity had just poured herself a cup of coffee needing the caffeine, still feeling rather tired but good from her activities with Oliver the night before when the doorbell ranged. She set her cup down on the kitchen counter and went to answer the door. 

Sara stood on the other side with an impatient look. “Did you forget you were supposed to call me in the morning so I wouldn’t worry?”

Felicity winced, holding the door open so Sara could come inside. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Sara stepped inside and she closed the door behind her before walking back to the kitchen. “I hope you weren’t too worried.” 

“You’re just lucky Oliver’s a friend and not a bad guy or I would’ve been breaking down your door to make sure you didn’t get murdered.” Sara followed her into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and pouring a bowl of Capt’n Crunch.

“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Felicity pulled open the refrigerator retrieving the milk and passing it to Sara. 

Sara nodded, pouring the milk into her bowl and retrieved a spoon when she turned back to Felicity her lips were pulled into a smirk. “You can make it up to me by telling me how last night was.”

Felicity felt a blush heat her face, just thinking about last night. “Let’s just say I only woke up just an hour ago.” 

Sara’s brows furrowed. “But you always get up early.”

“Em-hmm.” Felicity hummed in agreement. “I just felt too damn good to drag myself from the bed. Plus I was exhausted." 

Sara's lips pulled into a grin that could only be described as dirty. “That good, huh?” 

“Good? No.” Felicity shook her head, lifting her coffee to her lips, taking a drink before confessing. “It was fracking fantastic. I mean, I’ve had good sex before but nothing like last night. Last night was..” she trailed off, she had used muscles last night that she didn’t even know she had. 

Sara grinned. “I’m glad you were able to cut loose and have a good time.” 

“Me too.,” Felicity admitted. “A part of me still can’t believe that last night actually happened.” 

“Do you think it will happen again?” Sara wondered, she lifted a spoon of cereal to her mouth. 

“I don’t know.” Felicity bit the inside of her cheek, self-consciously. “I’m not that girl who takes guys home. And I don’t think Oliver’s the kind of guy to sleep with the same girl more than once.” 

“And if he was?” Sara asked with an arched eyebrow. 

Felicity thought about it. She may not have been the girl who brought guys home but she liked Oliver and they had amazing sex. Really  _ amazing  _ sex. Hell, he fucked her into relaxation and she loved every minute of it. It was just that good. She wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with him again if the occasion arose. After all, this was sort of her last Hurrah before MIT and the rest of her life. “I would seriously consider it.”

Sara gave a grin. “If Oliver doesn’t come back wanting another night with you he’s an idiot.”

Felicity gave a laugh. Just because Oliver didn’t want another night with her didn’t make him an idiot. Felicity knew what she was getting into with him when she brought him home. One of the reasons she went through with it was because she knew Oliver wouldn’t want something more and she wasn’t looking to get serious when she would only be leaving at the end of the summer. 

Last night was just some harmless passionate fun. Something she knew she would look back on and remember as probably the best sex of her life. It didn’t have to be anything more than that. 

                                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

It had been almost a week since Oliver had spent the night with Felicity Smoak. A night filled with want, desire, passion, lust. A night spent with her wrapped around him as he fucked her. 

He had fucked a lot of girls and they just sort of blended together. And sure thinking that, admitting it made him a dick of major proportions but it was the truth. 

But Felicity, she didn’t blend in with the rest, she didn’t fade into the background of the numbers of countless women he had taken to bed. She stood out, shining brighter than any woman before her. 

Everything about that one night with her was seared into his brain and he couldn’t escape it even if he wanted to. She invaded his thoughts so much that he couldn’t sleep without dreaming about her, her smile, her luminous blue eyes, her blonde hair that fanned out against her sheets like a halo, the softness of her skin. 

He couldn’t think of her without remembering how amazing it felt to have her wrapped around him, fitting him like a glove, life she was made just for him. 

And it was distracting on so many levels. He couldn’t focus. And for the first time since losing his virginity when he was fourteen he found himself sexually frustrated which was insane. He had sex all the time. The number of times he came around his own hand with thoughts of her was embarrassing. He might as well have reverted back to that horny fourteen-year-old boy. 

He had been out at his gym earlier that day, for his usual workout routine when he was approached by two girls looking to work up a sweat with him. Their words, not his. It wasn’t uncommon for him to hook up with women at the gym, Hell, that was half the reason he started going there. He had enough money to put his own gym in his family home but he liked picking up athletic women at the gym. 

But strangely enough, when the two hot women made it pretty clear about what they wanted from him he wasn’t the least bit interested. All he could think was they weren’t Felicity. They were not the girl who was currently occupying most of his thoughts. It was a foreign concept not being interested in women who were more than willing to lay their panties at his feet and let him do whatever he wanted with them. 

Suffice to say it left him feeling off-balanced and uncertain.

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Aw, C'mon, how can the ref not call that a foul!” Tommy complained right before it went to commercial. 

“What?” Oliver asked confused, his brow furrowing. What was Tommy just saying? 

Tommy cast a look at his friend. “Are you even paying attention to the game. 

“Of course, I was.” Oliver lied. He and Tommy were supposed to be watching the Starling Rockets game but he kept finding himself distracted. He wanted to call Felicity, just to talk to her but he didn’t have her number and he was seriously debating whether or not to text Sara for her number. 

Tommy’s eyes narrowed unconvinced. “What’s the score?” 

“Uh...um..” Oliver rubbed the back of his hand. 

“Okay, clearly you’ve fallen into some kind of funk.” Tommy responded. 

“I am not in a funk.” Oliver protested. 

“You’re in a funk but that’s okay because I know just the thing to fix that.” Tommy declared, sitting forward with a grin. “Booze and women.” 

Oliver snorted. "In other words, you just want to go out."

“A night of debauchery is just what the doctor has ordered.” Tommy continued undeterred. 

“You’re no doctor.” Oliver reminded him but a night out didn't sound like a terrible idea. Maybe that was what he needed. Maybe he just needed to get back to his routine, the one he had before he ever laid eyes on one Felicity Smoak. “But you've convinced me, tonight, we’re going out.”

Tommy clapped and rubbed his hands in eagerness. “That is what I wanted to hear, buddy.” 

                                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Lights flickered above, music blared loudly, bodies moved on the danced floor, sitting at the bar Oliver down a shot of Alcohol. 

“I see quite the potential tonight.” Tommy grinned spotting a group of girls dancing together.

Oliver followed his line of sight to two leggy brunette’s, a curvy girl with dark skin, and a petite redhead. He frowned. Sure they were pretty and attractive but he wasn’t really interested. He turned away. 

“So what do you think?” Tommy asked, turning back to him. “Any of them catch your eye? 

“Not really.” he stared down at his empty shot glass. 

“C’mon, there’s gotta be someone here that you can enjoy yourself with.” Tommy insisted, clapping him on the back. 

“Maybe, later.” Oliver responded, unenthusiastic. 

Tommy picked up his shot. “Brood longer if you want, I’m going to go enjoy myself and when you finally want to tell me what’s bothering you, you know where to find me, buddy.”  

Oliver nodded absentmindedly, pushing his empty shot glass away. He wondered what Felicity was doing right about now, were her and Sara out at another club like the night they hooked up or was she at home or out somewhere else. He wondered who she was with and if she was enjoying herself. 

He groaned inwardly at himself, at his inability to stop thinking about Felicity. He wished he had gotten her number. If he had it he would call her, text her,  _ something _ . He wondered if she’d be interested in seeing him because he sure as hell was interested in seeing her again. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

He turned in his seat to see a pretty blonde with blue eyes, pink lips, curly blonde hair draped over her shoulder wearing tight jeans and a tight red tank top with a cropped jacket. She was pretty but she wasn’t who he was thinking about. “No, I’m good.”

She reached out, her hand trailing along his arm. “Perhaps a dance then?”

“I don’t dance.” 

Her hand traveled up further until it reached his chest. “Then why don’t we just skip ahead and get out of here. I’m hot, your hot, unbelievably so. I’m looking to for an outlet tonight which means your about to get really lucky. So what do you say?”

Oliver wasn’t going to lie to himself, he thought about it but in the end, she wasn’t who he wanted. “Your right, your hot but I’m just not interested.” He got up, sending out a text to Tommy he was leaving. 

He didn’t want some substitute blonde for the night, he wanted the blonde occupying his thoughts. He wanted Felicity and not just for one night because honest to god he didn’t know when this want, this desire for her would be gone, he didn’t know when or how to get her out of his system. All he knew was that one night with her was not enough. Not for him. 

                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity was in the middle of watching an old episode of Doctor Who in the living room when there was a knock on the door. 

Her brow furrowed as she got up from the couch. She didn’t know who that could be. Sara was spending the night with her family, which made her think it must be someone for her dad. But Noah was working late again, she had stopped by his office earlier to bring him some dinner while he worked, he didn’t know when he’d be home. 

Felicity pulled the door open after a moment, eyes widening in surprise. “Oliver, what..what are you doing here?” 

Oliver had a plan when he knocked on her door, he was going to ask her if she maybe wanted to get together, convince her to go out with him for more than a night but as he drank her in standing there with her blonde hair falling around her shoulders, blue eyes framed behind glasses, dressed in a pair of panda pajamas and a plain dark gray tank top, face free of makeup, all he could think about was how much he wanted her.

God, either his head was messing with him or she was even more beautiful than he remembered. It didn't know how that was possible. It had only been a week since their night together. 

He wanted to feel her against him, he wanted to kiss her. No. He  _ needed _ to kiss her. 

To not kiss her would be a crime and with that thought in mind, he surged forward, his mouth descending on hers, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her forward, her body against his, the feel of her lips in that moment nothing had ever felt more right. 

How could he turn away from that? He couldn’t and he didn’t want to and with that thought in mind, he deepened the kiss, pulling her tighter against himself. Explaining why he showed up on her doorstep could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a review. They're always very motivating for the muse.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut. Thanks to everyone who has, subscribed, commented or left kudos. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Felicity tore her mouth away from Oliver’s, her hand planted against his chest, holding him back slightly, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. “Wait, Oliver, what are you doing here?”

Oliver nearly groaned at the loss of contact with her mouth. He tried to focus on what she had asked him. “I wanted to see you.” his hand slid down to her hips, fingers flexing. “I thought since we had a great time together the other night that we could hang out again.”

Felicity felt a wave of warmth spread through her with the knowledge that he wanted to spend more time with her but it faded a second later as she remembered she was only here for the summer and it wasn’t a wise decision for her to get involved with someone knowing that. “Oliver, I’m only here for the summer. I don’t think it’s a good idea to start something because of that.” she frowned watching the hopeful look in his eyes dim. “And I’m not looking to get serious with anyone.” She wasn’t trying to disappoint him but she wanted to be honest. Getting serious with a guy was nowhere in her plans in the near future she had planned.  

Oliver felt disappointment flow through him. Knowing that Felicity was only here for the summer made him want to pull her into his body, hold her close as if he could keep her with him longer if she was in the circle of his arms. He could understand her not wanting to get serious with anyone especially if she wasn’t going to be here longer than two months. Hell, he never wanted to keep a girl around long enough to get serious. But Felicity, she was different, what he felt for her was different.

And honest to God he was willing to take whatever he could get when it came to her. He couldn’t not try to prolong his time with her. “Okay, how about this we have some no strings attached fun for the summer that way when you leave there will be no hard feelings?”

Oliver held his breath as he saw her hesitate but he could see in her expression that she was considering his offer. It wasn’t a no and he was holding on tightly to that if he had to try and convince her to say yes, he would give it everything he had.

Felicity was tempted by his offer more than she thought she would be. She wasn’t looking for a summer boyfriend but she really enjoyed being with Oliver.  “I don’t want either of us to get hurt over this,” she said finally, her hands fisted in his shirt subconsciously tugging and pulling herself closer to him.  

Oliver felt hope surged through him, his hands tightened on her waist, all he wanted to do was press her against his body. “As long as we keep things casual, I don’t see how that will be a problem.” he was more than willing to do this her way if that was what it took to get more of her time.  

But he could see she was still doubtful and knew he needed to convince her somehow.

He slid his hand up her back to tangle in her blonde hair. he crashed his mouth to hers, taking hold of her lips, moving his mouth over hers with purpose, with intent putting everything he had, he felt into that kiss, his hand slid back up her back while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, her smaller frame curving into his larger one. He wanted to show her how amazing they felt together, convince her somehow to take a chance. That his idea could work.

He pulled his mouth from hers, feeling the way her chest heaved against his own as she breathed heavily, his own breath coming out shortly, he took a moment, watching her, reveling in the dark look in her eyes that was full of passion and desire.

“Before you say no consider how good that was and what it would be like to have that all summer.” He murmured, his lips just a breath away from her own, his hand coming up to cup her jaw, his thumbs stroking the apple of her cheek.

Felicity tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, considering it. Oliver’s hand’s pulled her tighter against him, groaning, he kissed her again. Felicity felt that kiss all the way down to her toes and couldn’t bring herself to turn away. She pulled away but barely, her lips almost brushed his when she spoke. “Okay. But there have to be some rules.

Oliver’s breath left him in a rush as he was hit with a wave of relief, she wasn’t saying no. That was more than good enough for him. “Rules. I can work with that.”

“Good.” Felicity's eyes drifted down to his mouth and she bit down on her lip. “We should get on that.”

“We should.” he agreed but he was already leaning forward, bringing his mouth back to hers while he yanked her against his body, once again, feeling like he couldn’t get close enough but he sure as hell was going to try.  

Felicity pulled back with a moan that had his dick hardening, her eyes were dark with want that he was sure was reflected in his own. “ _After_. We can get to that after.”

“Definitely.” He agreed with her because at the moment the last thing that was on his mind was rules when all he could think about was touching her, feeling her against him, he wanted her to surround him entirely, bask him in everything that she was that he couldn’t help but be drawn to her.  

They came together simultaneously mouths crashing, devouring, hands clutching and grasping at one another, pulling and tugging at each other in an attempt to get as close as possible.

His hand slid up the back of her shirt, trailing his fingers across the soft skin of her back and feeling that she wasn’t wearing a bra, he had been so consumed with just her that he barely noticed that obvious detail.

But it was more than obvious now especially when she arched against him, with her chest pressing against him he could feel her nipples through her shirt. It had him running his hands over her body, moving to her breast immediately, cupping one in his hand while his other traveled down to cup one perfect ass cheek.

Felicity moaned into his mouth. God, why did his kisses always make her want to take more? Her hands reach for the buckle of his belt, her fingers deftly undoing it and pulling it free.

Oliver jerk at the touch of her hands, ripping his mouth away from hers. _Fuck_ , if they didn’t get inside he was going to end up taking her right there on the front steps of her home. “Felicity, inside, we need to get inside.”

Felicity’s eyes widened she had practically forgotten they were still standing on her doorstep, she released her hold on his belt buckle, grabbing his hand and yanking him inside, yanking the door shut right behind them. She proceeded to pull him through her home and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Oliver kicked her bedroom door shut behind them when they reached her room and turned her around pressing her against the door, his mouth sliding down her neck, his hands reached down for the hem of her shirt lifting it and pulling it from her body and as soon as it was gone, Felicity was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth back to hers, kissing him thoroughly, she yanked on his shirt needing to feel his skin against her own.

Oliver parted from her quickly yanking his shirt up and throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed as his mouth went right back to her neck, cupping her breast with his hand, rolling her nipple between his finger, his other hand slid down her front to her loose drawstring shorts slipping his hand beneath the fabric and cupping her cloth covered sex. Her panties were so damp. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” his mouth dropped to her other breast, taking it into his mouth.

She jerked against him back arching, hips bucking. “Oliver, please.” she wasn’t sure what she was asking for she just knew she needed more.

Hearing her plead with him, for _him_ had all the blood rushing down south, his dick hardening and while he really, _really, really_ wanted to bury himself in her welcoming wet heat, he wanted to taste her more, he wanted her juices on his tongue. He needed to know if she tasted as good as he had built up in his head in the past week whenever he thought about being with her again.

He dropped down to his knees in front of her, his hand gripped the edge of her shorts and the band of her panties, sliding them down her legs. Felicity kicked them away, gasping his name.

“Oliver, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” he cut her off, hands gripping her thighs. “But if you don’t want me to-”

“No, I do, I do,” she said quickly, eagerly.

Oliver grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, making her breath hitch in anticipation. He kissed down the length of her leg before lifting it onto his shoulder opening her up to him. She was glistening wet and the sight was so arousing, God, he wanted to just dive in like a man starved. _Fuck_.

He kissed a path from her inner thigh, his hand following the path to her entrance, dipping a finger inside of her, moving it in and out shallowly.

Felicity squirmed against him with a whine, wanting more. He removed his finger, bringing it to his mouth and sucked her taste from his digit, groaning at her taste, it was sweet and tangy and had him wanting so much more.

Felicity breaths came out quick and sharp at the feel of his hot breath hitting her soaked sex but she jerked at the first touch of his tongue stroking up her sex. “ _Oh, fuck_.” she gasped, her hands flying to hold onto something as he lapped at her.

Oliver grabbed her hands and placed them on his head and she fists the strands of his hair, tugging and pulling with every swipe of his tongue, a moan tore from her when he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub, sucking it into his breath.

“Oh, God,” Felicity moaned, her orgasm building.

God, Oliver, _loved_ how she tasted, the sounds she made, he could spend all night with his face buried between her thighs. When he felt her body start to shake he knew she was close, and he wanted to catch every dropped she had to give him. When she finally came, he released her swollen clit, his hand tightening on her leg that was over his shoulder and on her hip as he slipped his tongue inside of her, thrusting it shallowing.

Felicity gasp, her body shaking as she felt her orgasm hit her hard, her hands tightened in his hair, she threw her head back, barely registering the pain from hitting it against the door, too focused on the pleasure coursing through her.

Oliver groaned as her juices flooded his tongue, God, she tasted so fucking good, one could get addicted to her taste alone. He felt a sharp tug on his hair and he let out a disgruntled groan, pulling back to stare up at her, her body was flushed, her eyes dark with lust, a desperate look in her expression, he let her leg down and rose slowly, pressing against her, she arched up, her hand gripping the back of his neck, yanking his mouth down to hers, he groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his.

Felicity moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue, and need coiled deep inside her despite the fact she had a fucking great orgasm. Her hands fumbled with his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down, Oliver quickly toed off his shoes when she started pushing his pants and boxers down.

As soon as he kicked his pants away, he felt Felicity’s hand pushing him backward, shoving him down onto her bed, “Felicity, we need a cond-”

“Already, head of you.” She climbed over him, her legs on either side of him, as she ripped the condom package open and slid it down his length, stroking him, once, twice, squeezing her hand around him.  

Oliver groaned, lowly arching his hips up into her touch. “ _Fe-li-ci-ty_.”

Felicity felt empowered just by his reaction and the sound of her name coming from his lips with desperate need filled her with so much carnal lust it sent another fresh wave of arousal through her and her sex clenched, she groaned at the empty feeling, she moved forward, planting her hands on Oliver’s chest as she raised up, positioning herself over him and then without hesitation sunk completely down on him, drawing a long moan from her, gasping as his cock filled her.

“Oh, Fuck.” Oliver's hands shot out gripping her thighs, his fingers digging into her skin, urging her on. “Fuck, _Felicity_ , you feel so amazing.” Being buried inside of her even with a condom felt amazing, he could only fucking dream about how good it would feel to be buried inside of her tight channel without a rubber.

Felicity circled her hips before raising up off him until just the head of his cock was inside her before sinking back down, hard and fast. “ _Fuck_.” she moaned, sliding her hand down his abs and lifting off him again as Oliver's hands began moving up and down her thighs as she rode him, his fingers digging into her flesh. “ _Oliver_.”

Oliver’s hips jerked up sharply as she moved over him at the sound of her moaning his name in pleasure, ripping a louder moan from her, her sex clenched around his cock making his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head. It felt so damn good. “Fuck, you’re so fucking _beautiful,_ ” he said watching as her face twisted in pleasure as he bucked his hips up every time she slid down his length. “When you clench around me all I want to do is bury myself so deep inside of you that you’ll feel it for days.” he punctuated every word by driving his cock up into her hard and fast.

“ _Fuck, yes, please._ ” Felicity gasped, her hips circling. “ _Oliver_.”

Oliver’s hand slid up and gripped her hips tightly as he began moving her over him, yanking her down hard as he piston his hips, her breast swaying, her mouth open in pleasure, her moans growing louder.

“ _Shit._ ” Felicity’s walls began to spasm around him as she felt herself on the precipice, her hands slid up his chest.

Oliver groaned, needing to get her to go over the edge, he felt the familiar tingle in his spine and knew he was close but he refused to cum before she did. He increased his efforts, moving her faster over him, thrusting harder, angling his hips to hit that spongy spot inside her.

Felicity cried out, loudly, nails scraping down his chest, her head thrown back as she fell over the edge.

Oliver groaned, riding out her orgasm, his hips never stopping, it took only a few more sharp thrust and the feeling of her body pulling him in deeper and his own orgasm hit him hard. " _Felicity_.” he groaned from deep inside of him. He had never been more thankful for condoms in his life.

Felicity collapsed against Oliver, breathing hard, humming in contentment as his hand ran up and down her back. “ _Wow_ , that was something.” she chanced a look up at him and found him already gazing at her.

“It definitely was.” he pressed a kiss to her mouth, rolling her off him. “I’ll be right back.” he got up going to the bath to throw away the condom and wipe himself off, returning a moment later slipping back into the bed beside her.

Felicity snuggled up against Oliver, curled into his side, her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. “was that better than last time or am I just riding the high of multiple orgasms?”

Oliver laughed, goodheartedly, feeling happy, he rolled them over till she was beneath him. “Can’t it be both?” he started, trailing kisses across her jaw, following a path to down her neck and chest.

“It could but I may need a repeat performance,” she replied playfully, arching up toward his mouth. “Just to be sure?”

“Well we wouldn’t want there to be any doubt would we?” He sat up, his arms banding around her back, bringing her up with him, wrapping her body around him, he slid his fingers along her slick folds, Felicity gasp, her hips grinding instinctively. Oliver smirked at her reaction, positioning her over his cock.

“No we wouldn’t want that.” a low moan, pulled from her throat as she slid down his length, arms wrapping around his shoulders, fingers burying in his hair.

Oliver groan, his head dropping to her collarbone. “You feel amazing.”

Felicity gasped at the feel of him filling her so completely. “It feels _really_ good having you inside me.”

Oliver chuckled, sending vibrations through both of them. “No arguments here.” he groaned, hands sliding up and down her back, one hand sliding down grasping at her ass cheek. “Being inside of you is my new favorite thing. The way you wrap around me, so wet and tight and _fucking perfect_.”

Felicity moaned as he started thrusting, his hand flexing on her ass. “Oh, fuck, the way you move inside me…” her voice broke on another moan when he reached that spot inside her that had her pleasure spiking rapidly. “I need it.”

“Good because I crave it like a starved man.” His hand slid up, tangling in her blonde hair.  

“But we just had sex not even-” she broke off on a gasp at another deep, penetrating thrust. “an hour ago.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not enough.” Oliver groaned, feeling her walls tightening around his dick. "I need this. _I need you_.”

Felicity nodded, clenching around him, sucking him in deeper. “I need you, too. God, the things you can do.” Her moans started getting louder. “ _Oliver._ ”

Oliver let out a strangled moan as he drove inside her as deep as he could, her walls squeezing him. "Nothing compares to the way you clench around me, sucking me in deeper. Fuck.”

Felicity gasped, her body jolting with every sharp thrust, moaning. “Oliver, oh god, _Oliver_ , please, I need more.”

“ _Anything_.” Oliver began pistoning his hips, gripping her ass, moving her up and down his cock. “I’ll give you anything.”

Felicity gasped, when he hit that special spot inside her again and again, sending her crashing over the edge, crying out his name over and over. “Oliver, Oliver, _Oliver_!” Her cries grew louder, as Oliver’s thrust never ceased.

Oliver increased the speed of his hips when she came, chasing his own release, he followed her over the edge moments later, groaning into her neck as he came.

Oliver and Felicity both collapsed onto the bed, side by side, breathing heavily.

“When do you want to get together again?” Felicity wondered, her chest rising and falling rapidly, she could feel the sweat from their activities clinging to her skin.  

“Tonight, tomorrow, whenever,” Oliver breathed, turning to look at her laid out beside him, looking satisfied. _God, she was beautiful_. “doesn’t matter as long as I get to see you.”

Felicity gave a small laugh at his answer. They just had sex more than once and he was still eager to be with her. And if she was honest she was just as eager to be with him again and again. ”Tomorrow it is then.”

“Just text me when you wanna meet.” Oliver pushed her hair back.

“Where’s your phone?” Felicity held her hand out expectantly. Oliver sat up, and reached for his pants that were scattered on the floor grabbing his phone, he handed it to her before heading to the bathroom to clean up, bringing a washcloth back and using it to take care of Felicity as she fiddled with his phone, he tossed the cloth away when he was done.

Felicity got into his phone with ease and entered her contact information and then sent herself a text, hearing her own phone ping. “There, now I’m in your phone and you're in mine.”

Oliver pulled on his jeans and Felicity handed him his phone back. “Heading out?” she asked, as she climbed from her bed, not bothering with using a sheet as she walked to her dresser.

Oliver let out a groan as he watcher her, he reached for his shirt without taking his eyes from her. “Damn, you’re gorgeous.”

Felicity laughed. Retrieving a large t-shirt from her dresser and slipping it on. She turned back to him. “I could say the same for you.” Her eyes roamed over his chest and his abs. “You should consider forgoing a shirt whenever it is possible.”

Oliver chuckled, walking toward her with his shirt in hand. “I think that might be frowned upon by some people.” he pushed her, tangled blonde curls back from her face

“Not by me.” Felicity leaned forward pressing a kiss to his chest.

Oliver grinned cupping her face in his hands, his thumb brushing the apple of her cheek as he tilted her head back. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He pressed his mouth to hers in a lingering kiss, his tongue swiping over the seam of her lips.

Felicity opened to him, allowing him entrance into her mouth, their tongues tangling, slowly, intimately. Felicity moaned, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing him back gently. “Alright, you gotta go or else we’re just gonna end up having sex again.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.” he grinned, going in for another deep kiss.

Felicity laughed, turning away, making his lips land on her neck instead. “Yes, but I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay,” Oliver laughed, placing a lingering kiss on her neck before pulling back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Felicity agreed, sighing n disappointment when he slipped his shirt back on.

Oliver grinned at her reaction and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, before turning and leaving.

Once he was gone, Felicity looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip at the sight of her reflection, her eyes were dilated, her lips red and swollen, her hair a tangled mess that screamed sex hair, her skin flushed. She looked like she’d been thoroughly _ravaged_  by Oliver. She smiled, heading into her bathroom to shower.

Her summer was looking very promising.

* * *

Oliver glanced back at Felicity’s house as he reached his car, a smile breaking out across his face. He couldn’t wait to see her again. He couldn’t believe he got Felicity to continue to see him, he didn’t care that it was just for the summer. He was gonna take anything she was willing to give him and if the summer was all he got, he was going to take full advantage of it.

He got in his car and drove away, a feeling of excitement filling him, knowing what happened tonight wouldn’t be the last time. He was seeing Felicity again tomorrow and he was going to see her again and again as much as he could for as long as she would have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again for reading.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on Hiatus for personal reasons.

This is not an update. Unfortunately, I will not be updating for a while. Several months at least. Could be longer. 

My mother is having surgery this week coming up and she’s gonna need care around the clock and with my job, and taking care of her and RL, I just won’t have the time to write or work on any of the stories I have going. 

I apologize sincerely but I will not be writing and all my stories are going on hiatus. 

However, I will get back to them. Eventually. 

Again, I just want to apologize for the long wait ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has Smut.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It is full of Olicity and I think we can all use a lot of Olicity while we endure the winter break. I miss them on my tv screen so much.

“Oliver?” Oliver halted halfway up the suitcase when he heard his mother’s voice.   
  
He turned slowly and saw his mother standing at the bottom of the staircase, dressed for the day in one of her power-suits. “Hey, mom, look whatever it is, can it wait?” He really just wanted to hit his bed for a few hours. He had been a week since he and Felicity had agreed to continue to see each other.   
  
“Actually, your father and I would like to have breakfast with you. There are some things we need to discuss.”    
  
“Now?” he resisted the urge to just outright refuse, knowing it would not go over well with Moira Queen to do so.   
  
“Yes, now,” she told him, turning and walking down the hall expecting him to follow.   
  
Oliver tipped his head back, looking heavenward. Sighing, he walked back down the stairs hoping this wouldn’t take long. He walked into the dining room, his father was already seated at the head of the table his mother seated next to him. His little sister was nowhere to be seen.   
  
“Where’s Thea?” He wondered, taking the seat across from his mother.   
  
“You’re sister had a slumber party at her friends.” Moira's eyes settled on him and he felt like he was being looked at through a microscope. “And where were you last night?”   
  
“Out?” He gave a one arm shrug. “Tommy and I hit the club last night.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He was out with Tommy up until Felicity called and then he ditched his friend but he doubted Tommy noticed since he seemed pretty occupied by the double mint twins.   
  
“You’ve been staying out all night almost every night this week,” Robert commented, looking at his son appraisingly. “Though you been keeping a low profile, I haven’t seen any new photos of you and Tommy at any clubs circling the media.”  
  
Oliver shifted in his seat. The only reason he hadn’t been in gossip rags was that he never stayed at the clubs long anymore. He always left for Felicity.   
  
Tommy was getting suspicious of where he was going. Tommy thought he was getting boring on him. Always leaving. Oliver didn’t tell him, he’d been meeting up with Felicity every time he took off.   
  
“I find the fact that you’ve managed to stay out of the papers a miracle," Moira commented. "Does this mean your wild days or running its course because I have to say it is about time.”  
  
“My wild days?” Oliver repeated. “What’s that supposed to mean.”   
  
“It’s mean the future CEO of Queen Industries needs to leave the partying, the drinking, the women behind him and start to focus on the family business,” Moira responded as Raisa stepped into the room, refilling her glass of wine.   
  
Oliver stared at his plate. The weight of his mother’s expectations settling over him and he hated it. He pushed his food away. “I don’t even want the company.”   
  
“Oliver, as a Queen and as my son, you have a responsibility that you must accept when it comes to QC." Robert interjected. "This isn’t something you can just push off for the rest of your life.”   
  
“You think just because I haven’t been in the papers that I’m maturing? That I’m ready for more responsibility?” Oliver rolled his eyes, feeling the tension mount in his shoulders. “I’m not in the papers because I’ve been spending time with a woman. I could care less about setting a good reputation. I haven’t change. I’m not ready for the company. And I don’t want it.”   
  
“Well, it is high time you stop screwing around with one-night stands every night and start looking to the future.” Moira crossed her arms.   
  
“What your mother is saying is that it’s time to grow up, son.” Robert lifted his cup of coffee to his lips, looking at Oliver over the rim of the glass. “Starting now.”   
  
“You’ll start with selecting a college, we’ve already pulled together a couple for you to decide from.” Moira pushed a folder across the table to him.   
  
Oliver reluctantly picked it up seeing the inside was applications to all the major Ivy League colleges. Princeton. Yale. Harvard.  
  
“At the rate, you are going we are going to have to pay extra money just to make sure you’re enrolled by the start of the first semester,” Moira said in clear disapproval.   
  
Oliver tossed the folder in the center of the table. “It sounds like you’ve already made the decision for me. Did you choose what courses I’ll be taking as well?”   
  
“Do we need to?” Robert challenged.   
  
Oliver stood, pushing his chair back. “Since the two of you seem to have my entire life planned already, go on right ahead.”  
  
He ignored his mother calling after him as he quickly left the room, and bounded up the stairs, his once good mood souring. There were days he really wished he wasn’t a Queen. This was one of those days.   
  
When he got to his room he settled onto his bed a weight on his chest from his parent's expectations. Subconsciously he pulled out his phone thumbing through his contacts, his thumb hovering over Felicity’s name. Being in her presence always made him feel lighter somehow. Maybe it was because she didn’t expect anything from him, maybe it was because he didn’t feel the need to pretend to be someone he wasn’t with her? He didn’t know, he just knew when he was around her everything was better.   
  
He clicked on her name and quickly sent out a text not caring that he just came from her place.  
  
**Meet me tonight?**  
  
His leg bounced up and down as he waited for a response. She was always the one to ask to meet. He didn’t want to push her too much or come on too strong. It was a minute or two before his phone beeped with an incoming text.   
  
**_I know a great diner if you want to grab a bite to eat._**  
  
Oliver's lips pulled into a grin.   
  
**As long as you’re there. I’m happy.**   
  
He waited a minute for her answering text.   
  
**_Meet me at Denver and Troost on 63rd at Six. There’s a small diner there.  Big Belly Burger._**  
  
Oliver full out grinned.   
**  
****I’ll see you tonight.**  
  
He waited.   
  
**_You will. :)_**  
  
Oliver fell back onto his mattress dropping his phone to his stomach, already with the thought of grabbing some dinner with Felicity had the tension slowly easing out of him. His parent's expectations falling away and all that was left was Felicity.   
  
This amazing feeling he got just thinking about her. He was in trouble when it came to her but he didn’t care. Every moment he got to spend with her was worth it.   
  


* * *

  
  
“So I was thinking you could come to dinner tonight?” Sara suggested as she and Felicity walked down the sidewalk. “I figured we could go out after, there’s this Karaoke bar I know you’ll love.”    
  
“As tempting as that sounds, I actually already have plans. I’m meeting up with a friend.” Felicity had already made plans with Oliver and she had no intention of canceling them.    
  
“What friend? Do I know them?” Sara questioned, her brow furrowing. “I know most of your friends here in Starling.”   
  
“Whoa, there Sara have you’ve been shadowing your dad? Are you practicing your interrogation skills on me?” Felicity said teasingly. She was sure it wouldn’t be long before Sara would figure out she was meeting up with Oliver regularly but she wasn’t ready for her to find out tonight. Sara would want to grill her for the details and she wasn’t ready for that. She wanted to get to used to her and Oliver's causal agreement first.    
  
Sara snorted. “My dad’s interrogation techniques aren’t nearly as effective as mine.” she paused. “Okay, that depends on who I am interrogating.”    
  
“Speaking of your dad how is Detective Lance?” Felicity asked, hoping to distract Sara.    
  
“He’s good.” Sara smiled. “He was the one who suggested you come to dinner. He hasn’t seen you since last summer.” Sara gave a fond shake of her head. “I think in his head, he has three daughters’s not two. You know, he has a special spot for you.”    
  
Felicity couldn’t help but smile. Mr. Lance couldn’t have been more different from her father. Noak Kuttler’s work was his top priority. He wasn’t what anyone would call a family man. She and her mother had always come second to his career. Felicity knew that played a huge part in why her parents couldn’t make it work. Her mother hated that her daughter and she were always to be placed on the backburner.   
  
While Quentin Lance was a lovely father, he protected the city and he always made time for his family and there was nothing more important to him than his daughters. His girls.    
  
In the time Felicity had known Detective Lance he had always been extremely kind to her and very welcoming. He never treated her like Sara’s friend who was only there for the summer. He treated her like she was family.  Felicity had always been grateful for that. Especially when she was younger and her dad had always been working.    
  
“How about tomorrow?” Felicity suggested. “I could make it to dinner then.”    
  
“He’ll be happy to hear it.” Sara nodded. “Hey, how’s your mom doing?”   
  
Felicity smiled faintly, more than glad to answer any questions about her mother if it kept Sara distracted from finding out who the friend was she was meeting up with tonight was.    
  
She would tell Sara soon about Oliver..just, not tonight. She wanted to keep Oliver to herself for just a little while longer.    
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver stepped into his room, a white towel wrapped low around his waist, the strands of his hair still wet from his shower.    
  
He moved over to his dresser and saw his phone blinking with a notification. He unlocked his phone and saw a message from Tommy, telling him they were going out tonight.   
  
He quickly texted him back that he couldn't make it tonight.   
  
It was a barely a minute after he sent the text when his bedroom door was thrown open, his best friend striding into the room like he owns the place. “Get dressed, we're going out. I got us a date with the Danver sisters who look like two very hot supermodels.”   
  
“I told you, I can't.” Oliver rummaged through his dresser, searching for a pair of boxers.    
  
“You've been canceling on me for a week now,” Tommy pointed out. “Why?”   
  
Oliver closed his dresser after retrieving a pair of boxers. “I had other things to do.” Oliver disappeared into his closet.   
  
Tommy walked further into the room, leaning against Oliver's dresser. “Like what?”   
  
Oliver thought of Felicity, her blonde hair, her luminous blue eyes, her enchanting smile. “I just have other things to do.” Much better things.   
  
“Well, those things are going to have to wait because we are going out tonight, Ollie.” Tommy insisted. “So whatever plans you have can wait one night.”    
  
“No, they can’t,” Olive called from his closet. There was no way in hell he was canceling on Felicity.    
  
“So you’re saying your plans are better than hooking up with some really hot supermodel looking women for the night?” Tommy called doubtfully.   
  
“Yes,” Oliver said without hesitation, stepping out from his closet, fulling dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and a dark gray t-shirt that clung to his body upper body.    
  
“Really, what’s her name then?” Tommy crossed his arms. “Because if you’re ducking out on a sure thing with a supermodel you have to already have plans to hook up with someone else.”   
  
“I’m not going to tell you that,” Oliver said, putting on the smallest amount of cologne.   
  
“You gotta tell me something. You’ve skipped out on me all week.” Tommy pointed out. “You can at least tell me if you’ve been seeing the same girl.”    
  
“Yes, it’s the same girl.”   
  
Tommy’s brow furrowed with a thoughtful expression. “She must be good. I mean for you to keep going back for more, she has to be good, right?”   
  
Oliver grinned. “I’m not answering that.” Felicity was...she was fucking amazing, perfect but for once he didn’t want to give details to Tommy about his hooks up. Felicity wasn’t some random girl that he slept with, she wasn’t just another notch on his bedpost. She was more than that. So no he wasn’t going to tell Tommy about his time with her.    
  
Tommy rolled his eyes. “At least tell me how hot she is?”   
  
Oliver looked at Tommy his face breaking out into a wide grin. “On a scale of 1 to 10, I’d give her a 100. She’s perfect.”   
  
Tommy stared at his friend then broke out into laughter.    
  
Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. “What? What’s so funny?”   
  
“It’s too late for you, man, whoever she is you are so gone on her.” Tommy grinned widely. “I have never seen you so smitten.” he turned heading out of Oliver's room. “Have fun tonight,” he called over his shoulder as he left.      
  
Oliver knew he liked Felicity a lot. How could he not? She was amazing. But was he gone on her, he didn’t know. He never felt like this before. Never liked a girl this much so he couldn’t be sure.    
  
What he did know was he was very much looking forward to seeing her again and he didn’t doubt that they would have fun tonight thoroughly enjoying themselves.    
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity smoothed down her red skirt, it was flirty and fun and brushed against her thighs with every step she took, she wore a white tank top and a black crop jacket to go along with it, her hair fell around her shoulders in waves.   
  
She walked toward the diner door pulling it open and stepped inside. She had texted Oliver to meet her here, she looked around, thinking maybe he wasn’t there yet but then she spotted him in the back of the diner in the last corner booth.   
  
She had only taken a few steps toward him when he looked up, his face lighting up in a way that had butterflies dancing around in her stomach.   
  
Oliver stood meeting her halfway, his hand sliding around her waist, tugging her forward, scooping down to capture her mouth.   
  
Felicity gripped his shirt, twisting the fabric in her hands, she broke from the kiss with a smile. “That is quite the hello.”   
  
Oliver grinned. “What can I say I’m happy to see you.”   
  
“I bet.” She grinned, her hand slid down his chest to his waist squeezing it.   
  
Oliver grunted at her touch his body reacting instinctively toward her, he grabbed her hand from his waist and led her back to his booth. “You look great.”  
  
Felicity slid into the booth. “So do you, that shirt really brings out the blue in your eyes.”  
  
Oliver grinned, feeling so much better already, the stress of his parents' expectations all but forgotten in her company.   
  
“Have you ever eaten here before?” Felicity asked curiously.   
  
“Honestly, no,” Oliver admitted, picking up the diner's menu and looking over the choices. “I don’t usually eat at diners in the Glades. But Sara has mentioned the place a few times.”  
  
“Boy, have you been missing out. I’ve been coming to Starling for the summers for a couple of years now and I always make sure to come here. I eat here at least once a week when I’m in town or if I feel like indulging twice a week.”  
  
Oliver smiled at her obvious love for the place. “So the foods good here then.”   
  
“The best cheeseburger in the city!” Felicity declared without hesitation. “I also have a soft spot for their shakes.”   
  
“If you’re only here for the summer how can you possibly know that they have the best cheeseburgers in the city?” Oliver watched delightedly as her eyes lit with fire.   
  
Felicity's eyes narrowed. “Are you questioning my judgment, Oliver?”   
  
“Not at all.” He grinned widely. “Just how well you know the city.”  
  
“Sara has taken me all over the city in the time I’ve known her. I think I know the city pretty well,” she responded just as an older waitress approached their table.    
  
“Hello Felicity, I see you brought a friend today.” She greeted with a smile.   
  
“Hello Gabby,” Felicity smiled. “This is Oliver-”  
  
“Queen,” Gabby finished. “Can’t say I ever saw a Queen here before. Well, let me be the first to welcome you to our little corner in the wall,” she smiled a welcoming smile that set Oliver at ease. “What can I get you, Hon?”  
  
“I’ll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a glass of water,” Oliver told her, closing the menu.   
  
Gabby wrote it down on her pad, turning o Felicity. “You want your usual, Felicity?”  
  
“Yes, the usual.” Felicity nodded.   
  
“Alrighty, you two sit tight, I’ll have your food in just a few minutes.” She said moving away from their table.   
  
“She seems nice,” Oliver commented.   
  
“She is.” Felicity smiled. “She’s been working here for the last ten years, she usually works the double shift. She has twin boys at home, 9 years old, I’ve watched them a couple times over the summers I spent here.”  
  
Oliver chuckled and shook his head, not a lot of people got to know someone like that just because they're regulars at a diner.   
  
“What?” asked Felicity.   
  
“Nothing, I just think it’s really sweet that you know so much about her.” Oliver smiled.   
  
Felicity shrugged. “Well, you see when you see someone a lot sometimes you get to talking and learn things about each other.”  
  
“Noted.” Oliver returned. “Maybe I’ll consider getting to know the second woman who raised me, she’s part of the staff in our home.”   
  
“ _Oliver!_ ” Felicity's eyes widened. “If she was someone who you saw every day of your like you should know her already.”  
  
Oliver laughed, his eyes bright.   
  
“It’s not funny, Oliver!” she scolded.   
  
“I was joking!” he said, eyes shining with laughter.   
  
“Really?” Felicity raised a brow at him in challenge.   
  
“Her name’s Raisa, she’s been with my family since she moved here from Russia. She had two brothers back in Russia. She has no children of her own, is unmarried. Her Birthday is August the 17, her favorite color is blue, she loves to cook and she often says she loves me like her own and she always says I have a good heart.”  
  
Felicity smiled at the affection in his tone. “You love her.”   
  
“I do.” Oliver smiled. “She’s like a second mother to me.”   
  
“Here you go, hon’s,” Gabby appeared at their table. “I hope you enjoy.”  
  
“We will, thanks Gabby.” Felicity smiled, reaching for her chocolate shake.   
  
“Anytime,” Gabby turned to Oliver. “You treat my girl here, good, alright?”  
  
“Gabby,” Felicity whined, she didn’t need her being protective.   
  
Gabby shushed her not taking her eyes from Oliver and Felicity pouted.   
  
“Of course,” Oliver told her.   
  
“Good, then you’re always be welcomed here.” she smiled. “I’ll leave you two to it.”   
  
“Sorry about her,” Felicity apologized.   
  
“It’s fine.” Oliver waved it off. “She's just looking out for you.”  
  
“She doesn’t need to,” Felicity said before wrapping her lips around the straw of her shake and taking a long drawl, closing her eyes as the sweet taste of chocolate ice cream filled her taste buds.  
  
Oliver watched as she sucked on the straw her lips wrapping around it perfectly and his eyes darkened as he imagined those perfect lips wrapped around him instead.   
  
Felicity's eyes slid open and her eyes widened at the look of lust written across Oliver’s face. “Really?” she laughed under her breath. “You’re thinking about _that_ here?” she looked around her pointedly.   
  
“You can’t possibly know what I was thinking.” Oliver denied.   
  
“I bet I can,” Felicity smirked and crook a finger at him, motioning him forward.   
  
Oliver quirked a questioning eyebrow but leaned forward over the table more than halfway.   
  
Felicity leaned forward until her lips brushed his ear. “You were thinking about how much you rather have my lips wrapped around you, taking you in my wet, warm mouth.”  
  
Oliver's eyes darkened with the picture she was painting, her words only making his arousal stronger.   
  
“You want me to take you down my throat, suck you for every drop, you want to feel my tongue stroking and wrapping around you, you want me to take everything you have to give.” She took his earlobe into his mouth, tugging with her teeth,  
  
“ _Oh, God_ , Felicity,” He groaned.  
  
Felicity laughed leaning back in her seat, her eyes shining with mischief.   
  
Oliver shifted back, tugging at his jeans that were incredibly tight, his dick hard and pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. “You are _evil_.” He accused.   
  
“You like it.” Felicity grinned, purposely wrapping her lips around her straw again and taking a slow drawl, looking up at him through her lashes.   
  
He did. _A lot_. God, help him, she was going to be the end of him.   
  
She released the straw with a pop and pushed her chocolate shake toward him. “Want a taste?”   
  
“Yes.” He did but not of the shake, his eyes were heated, taking her in. He leaned forward again, this time completely across the table, capturing her lips. Felicity gasped n surprise and he didn’t hesitate, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the chocolate on her tongue as he curled his around hers and Felicity let loose with a quiet moan from the back of her throat.  
  
Felicity pulled back, breaking the kiss, eyes flushed, skin heated. “We really need to behave.”  
  
“But I much rather be bad with you.” He moved to kiss her again but Felicity placed a hand on his chest to keep him at bay. “Okay, fine, I’ll behave.”  
  
“Good, eat your burger,” she said, grabbing a fry and popping it into her mouth.   
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to say he much rather be eating her out but refrained from doing so. There would be time for that later when they were alone.   
  
He lifted his burger taking a bite and chewing slowly. It was definitely good.   
  
“It’s good, right?” Felicity grinned.   
  
Oliver nodded. “It is.” he agreed, taking another bite.   
  
Felicity smiled taking a bite of her own burger.   
  
Oliver swallowed his bite of food. “This place is pretty great and the food is delicious.”  
  
“I know,” Felicity agreed. “I could eat here every day and never get tired of the food here.”  
  
Oliver smiled amusedly. “Although, there’s nothing like a home cook meal and while I enjoy the food here, I have tasted better.”  
  
“Hold your tongue,” Felicity warned.   
  
Oliver grinned. “I much rather you do that for me.”  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes. “Nope, you’re not going to distract me from the fact you just insulted my favorite diner food."  
  
“I wasn’t insulting it,” replied Oliver. “It’s just Raisa's food is to this day the best. She's the best cook I know. Maybe I’ll introduce you sometime.”  
  
Felicity tilted her head consideringly. “Maybe.” She doubted she would but admittedly she was growing quite curious about the woman. Oliver talked more about this Raisa than he did his own parents.   
  
Oliver smiled faintly and reached over to steal a fry off her plate.  
  
“Hey,” Felicity protested but couldn’t keep from smiling and Oliver grinned back at her, feeling lighter than he had when he first got here. He was quickly learning Felicity made everything better.   
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity and Oliver enjoyed the rest of their meal with light banter and a lot of flirting. “Do you wanna do something after this? A movie or something?” Oliver asked not ready to leave her company.    
  
“Yeah, I’d love to. We could see a comedy or a thriller.” Felicity suggested.    
  
Oliver smiled. “Okay, good.” he waved Gabby over.    
  
“Can I get you two anything else?” she asked.    
  
“No, just the bill,” Oliver answered.    
  
Gabby nodded and held out the check, Oliver reached for it but Felicity snatched it into her hand before his fingers even grazed it.    
  
“I got it,” Felicity told him, pulling out the money for the bill and a tip for Gabby, handing it over to the older woman. “You can pay for the movie.”    
  
Oliver grumbled but didn’t argue.    
  
“I’ll see you, soon,” Felicity told Gabby, sliding out of her seat.    
  
“I know.” Gabby grinned, she looked at Oliver. “Don’t be a stranger. Any friend of Felicity’s is always welcome here.”   
  
“Thank you.” Oliver smiled, sliding out of the booth and following Felicity out of the diner.    
  
“So do you want to take my car or do you want to take yours?” Felicity asked.    
  
“We can take yours, I can always come back for mine later,” Oliver said, unconcerned about leaving his car in the Glades. He had plenty more where it came from. And he wouldn’t have to worry about paps following them because they recognized his car.    
  
“Alright.” Felicity grabbed his hand and tugged him toward her car. “I brought one of my dad’s cars so you should have no trouble fitting your large frame in the passenger seat.”   
  
Oliver grinned turning her around and pressing her against the silver vehicle with his body. “I thought you liked my large frame.”   
  
Felicity's hands landed on his sides tugging him against her. “Oh, I do.” She stretched up placing a sucking kiss on his neck.    
  
Oliver groaned, his hand gripped her hips as he pressed his hard body against her soft curves.    
  
Felicity grinned at the sound and pulled back, pressing a hand to his chest. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”   
  
Oliver nodded but his hands came up to cup her face, tilting her head up to him and ducked down, covering her mouth with his, kissing her with intent.    
  
Felicity moaned at the back of her throat, opening her mouth to his seeking lips, his tongue slipping inside and tangling with her own.    
  
Oliver pulled back after a moment. “You still want to see that movie?”   
  
Felicity saw the desire in his eyes and knew he really wanted to just get her alone, somewhere private and while she loved the idea of that. She wanted to make him wait a little bit, she loved teasing him and she knew from their time together that Oliver enjoyed it.    
“Yeah, I can still go for a movie.”    
  
Oliver groaned ducking his head but then he looked back up, a smile pulling at his lips. “whatever you want.”    
  
“I like the sound of that.” She eased back so she could move away from the car and pull the driver door open.    
  
Oliver quickly moved around to the passenger side and slid inside.    
  
“Alright, so you’re gonna have to give me directions to this theatre,” Felicity said as she pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road.    
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver led Felicity through the darkened theatre that was half full with a lot of people sitting in the middle and up front. “Let’s sit in the back, fewer people.”   
  
He stepped back holding their popcorn and soda as Felicity slid into the back aisle and moved down the line to take a seat in the middle. Oliver followed close behind her, taking a seat next to her, he settled their snacks and drinks on the other side of him.    
  
“The trailers are just now starting,” Felicity stated, frowning.    
  
“Why do you sound like you’re offended?” Oliver wondered.    
  
“Thier giant teasers.” She complained.    
  
Oliver couldn’t help it, he laughed.    
  
Felicity narrowed her eyes on him. “What’s so funny?”    
  
“Just that coming from you is a bit ironic, don’t you think?” asked Oliver with a laughing smile. “You love to tease me, you’ve been doing it since you walked into the diner earlier.”   
  
“Maybe so,” Felicity admitted. “But you like it, don’t you?”    
  
Oliver leaned into her, pressing a hard kiss to her lips and pulled back. “So much.”    
  
Felicity grinned facing forward to the large screen as Oliver wrapped his hand around her shoulder, and placed the popcorn in his lap.    
  
They weren’t even twenty minutes in the movie before he found himself constantly distraction. Felicity had shifted in her seat her legs brushing his, her skirt had shifter higher on her thighs, his eyes landed on her bare leg, her skin flawless, reminded him how he knew how soft she was to the touch.    
  
He swallowed against the wave of lust that he felt trying to wash over him. “How-how are you liking the movie so far?”   
  
Felicity felt a shiver at the sound of the timber in his voice. She knew that tone, recognized it from their time together. He wanted her.    
  
She glanced at him, her eyes flickering to his mouth, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth grazing the flesh.    
  
Oliver groaned, the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder, gripped her ponytail and his other gripped her chin, using his thumb to free her bottom lip, his thumb smoothing across it before he surged forward capturing her lips in a heated kiss.    
  
Felicity moaned as he teeth tugged on her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth, sucking on it.    
  
Felicity turned her body more, toward him, hand curling around his neck while the other one slipped beneath his shirt and raked down the hard planes of his abs.    
  
Oliver jolted with a groan, paying no mind to the bowl of popcorn falling from his lap and spilling across the floor. He slid his hand down her jaw, skimming past her chest, further down her body until he reached the edge of her skirt and slipped his hand beneath, gripping her thigh as his thumb caressed her inner thigh.    
  
Felicity ripped her mouth from his, panting, Oliver’s mouth trailed down her neck, sucking at the flesh just beneath her ear, his hand slipping further up her thigh, his fingers tracing the line of her underwear before slipping beneath the dampening fabric and running it through her wet folds.   
  
Oliver groaned lowly. “You’re so wet.”   
  
Felicity gasped as he slipped a finger inside her. “Being around you does things to me.”   
  
“I can relate.” Oliver murmured, thrusting his finger shallowing into her wet sex.    
  
“Oliver!” Felicity whimpered wanting more.    
  
“Shh,” Oliver quieted her gently. “We don’t want to get caught.”   
  
“If you wanted me to be quiet then maybe shouldn’t be fucking me with your fingers in a semi-crowded theatre.” she moaned lowly.    
  
Oliver covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans.    
  
When Felicity clenched around his finger he groaned, wishing it was his dick instead that she tightened around, he pulled his mouth from hers with a low groan when her hand slipped down his body and started rubbing him through his jeans in time with his thrusting fingers. “Fuck, baby.”   
  
Felicity shifted her hips against his hand, moaning with need. However, the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly had Felicity freezing, she looked over Oliver’s shoulder to see one of the theatre employees at the end of the aisle, looking at them expectantly but also as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world right now.    
  
Oliver glanced over at the man, and slowly removed his fingers from her, withdrawing his hand. Felicity bit on her lip to keep from making a sound.    
  
“I'm afraid I’m going to have to ask you two to leave before I have to call the authorities for your inappropriate behavior.”   
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Oliver said quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was get Felicity in trouble because he couldn’t keep his hands off her.    
  
He stood up slowly the movement painful with his erect cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans, he shifted, pulling at his jeans and turned to Felicity, and took her hand. “Let’s get out of here.”    
  
Felicity nodded slipping her hand in his and tangling their fingers, ignoring the people staring at them.    
  
It was only when they were out of the theatre that Oliver turned to Felicity, an apology on the tip of his tongue. “I’m so sorry, I-”   
  
“ _ Oh my God _ , -” Felicity gave a small laugh, flushing. “I can’t believe that just happened.”    
  
“You’re not mad?” Oliver asked in surprise.    
  
“No, I was willing participant back there.” Felicity shook her head.   
  
“Still, I nearly got us in some serious trouble back there,” Oliver responded.   
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Felicity pulled on his hand, leading him toward her car. “You know, I have never done something like that before.”    
  
“Really?” asked Oliver, reaching for her and taking her in his arms when they reached her car.    
  
“Nope.” Felicity slid her arms around his neck, staring up at him. “I was never one for PDA. Except apparently with you.”    
  
Oliver grinned and backed her up against her car. “So you never did something as tame as making out on the hood of your car?”   
  
“No. I have not done that but there’s a lot of things that I do with you that I’ve never done with anyone else?”   
  
“Like what?” Oliver hands grasped her waist, and lifted her depositing her on the hood of her car, and stepping between her legs.    
  
Felicity made a surprise sound and tipped her head back to gaze up at him, her legs instinctively move to wrap around him. “Like entering a summer fling, friends with benefits type situation.”   
  
Oliver grinned. “Considered me honored, then.” he scooped down capturing her mouth in a long drawn out kiss.    
  
Felicity tightened her arms around him, shifting forward arching against him as the kiss deepened, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue.    
  
However, they were interrupted again by a car honking followed by obscene hollering from a car full of men.    
  
Oliver pulled away from her. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before we really do get arrested for public indecency.” he stepped back from her, tugging at his jeans.    
  
Felicity got down from the car, her eyes on his tented jeans. “Do you need help with that?” she grinned.    
  
Oliver shook his head at her teasing, seeing she was clearly pleased with herself. “Just give me a minute.”   
  
“C’mon,” said Felicity walking around to the driver side of her car. “We can head back to my place, eat something, ice cream and if you’re lucky I might just let you take me in my room.”    
  
Oliver grinned. “You really know how to motivate a guy.”    
  
Felicity laughed as they got in her car and drove away from the theatre.    
  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe that actually happened,” Felicity said.   
  
“What never been caught at the theatre or making out on the hood of a car?” Oliver teased.  
  
“No,” Felicity shook her head with a light smile as she turned down the road just a few blocks from her home. “I don’t really have a lot of experience with getting heavy with a guy in public. Actually, my experience with sex is pretty limited.”  
  
Oliver snorted. “That can’t be true.”  
  
“It is,” Felicity assisted. “I mean, I only been with two other guys and it wasn’t what I would call adventurous.” It wasn’t fun and full of passion like it was with Oliver.  
  
“I still don’t believe it.” Said Oliver.   
  
“Why is that so hard to believe?” Felicity asked turning onto her street.   
  
“Because there is no way any guy could be with you and keep their hands to themselves. I know _I_ sure as hell can’t.”  Oliver cast his eyes over her. “I want to touch you all the time.”  
  
Felicity laughed. “You know you don’t have to try lines on me when we’re already sleeping together.”   
  
“It’s not a line,” said Oliver as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it.   
  
Felicity repressed a shiver as she pulled up to her home, parking her car. “Alright, Romeo.” she tugged her hand out of his. “C’mon,”  
  
Oliver was quick to follow behind her.   
  
“Make yourself comfortable,” she said walking them into the living room. “I’ll be back in just a moment.”   
  
Oliver nodded, kicking off his shoes and settled back against the couch, grabbing up the tv remote and flipped through the channels, settling on a sports game. “Where’s your dad?”  
  
“Working late. Again.” Felicity called from the kitchen retrieving a pint of mint chip and two spoons.   
  
Oliver smiled to himself. He loved the thought of having Felicity all to himself. “Good.”  
  
“Sports, really?” Felicity asked, walking back into the room and seeing what he had settled on.   
  
Oliver only grinned in response and patted the seat next to him.   
  
Felicity settled into the seat next to him, grabbing the remote from him and tossed it onto the table, and held out a spoon to him.   
  
Oliver noted the carton of ice cream she held. “Mint chocolate chip?”  
  
“It’s my favorite.” Felicity popped the lid off and with her own spoon took a bite of the sweet dessert, humming in delight. “Don’t tell me you don’t like it?”  
  
Oliver leaned forward pressing his lips to her, his tongue running over the seam of her lips. Felicity opened instinctively to him and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside, tasting the sweet dessert on her tongue. His tongue curled around hers and sucked.   
  
Felicity moaned lowly and he pulled back with a grin. “It tastes better than I remember.”  
  
Felicity snorted and pushed at his shoulder. “I’m sure it does.” her eyes drifted over his clothed chest. “I bet it would taste amazing if I were to lick it from your abs.”  
  
Oliver groaned with the image of her tongue traveling over him. “Don’t tease me.”  
  
“But it’s so fun.” Felicity grinned. “I love getting a rise out of you.”   
  
“Oh, _you do_ , trust me.” he shifted in his seat, pulling at his pants as they got tighter, his cock starting to harden again with her playful teasing.   
  
“So do you want to tell me what was bothering you before we met up?” Felicity asked growing serious.   
  
“How do you know something was bothering me?” asked Oliver instead of answering her question.   
  
“When I first walked in the diner, before you noticed me, it seemed like you had this weight on your shoulders weighing you down.”   
  
“I finished school last year and I’ve been deferring from picking a college. It’s not something I’m really interested in. My parents expect me to take over QC and go into the family business and I’ve never wanted that. I’m not the guy who sits in board meetings all day or behind a desk doing paperwork for the rest of his life.”  
  
Felicity nodded with a thoughtful expression. “Are you sure it’s just that you don’t want to go in the family business and not about going to college at all?”  
  
Oliver frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, maybe you don’t want to go to college because it’s one step closer to you stepping up when it comes to your family’s business. Maybe your resistance has nothing to do with college and everything to do with not wanting to follow in your parent's footsteps. It sounds to me that you thought a lot about QC and how you don’t want that for yourself.”   
  
“I’ve never thought about it like that,” Oliver admitted with a thoughtful look. “But why else would I want to go to college? Excluding the parties, of course.”  
  
“Contrary to popular belief there’s more to college than frat parties and College is for more than just business. I’m sure they’ll have a curriculum with something you might be interested in?”  
  
Oliver reached out, his hand tracing the line of her shirt, the pads of his fingers brushing the top of her breast, making goosebumps rise on her flesh. “Biology.” He smirked.   
  
Felicity smacked his hand away with a laugh. “C’mon, I’m being serious. If you didn’t have the expectation of taking over your family’s company. What would you want to do?”   
  
“I don’t know.” He shrugged as Felicity took another bite of her ice cream. “I never consider doing anything else.”   
  
“Maybe, you should,” Felicity responded as he scooped a bite of the ice cream.   
  
“It’s not really an option for me.” Oliver shook his head.  
  
“We all have options.” Felicity disagreed. “Are your parents going to be disappointed if you don’t live up to your expectations? Probably. But I think the person you should do your best not to disappoint is yourself. At the end of the day, it’s your life. It’s your choice.”  
  
Oliver nodded, listening to her every word. He never looked at it the way she did. And he did feel like he didn’t have a choice in his future but that wasn’t necessarily true. It was his future. He was the one who got the final say. Not his parents. _Him_.   
  
He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Felicity in a kiss that was both soft and sweet. He pulled back his thumb brushing her cheek. “I honestly don’t know what I want to do but I think I want to figure it out.”  
  
“I know we got this friends with benefits thing going on but anytime you need to talk or need an outside perspective, you can talk to me.”    
  
Oliver smiled and took her free hand in his, lacing their fingers together, marveling in how they fit seamlessly together like puzzle pieces. “Enough about me. What about you? What are your plans for College?”  
  
“MIT,” Felicity answered immediately.   
  
Oliver whistled lowly. “MIT? Have you always wanted to go there or is that more your dad’s plan?” he wondered. He didn’t really know much about her dad but he knew he ran one of the more successful tech companies in the state. He heard his father say more than once that Noah Kuttler was a technical genius.   
  
“No. I think my father would be happy with whatever I chose as long as I didn’t let my intelligence go to waste.” Felicity responded. “It helps that we share the same passion for technology. I still remember taking apart my first computer when I was only seven years old and rebuilding it with my dad, making it even better than before.”   
  
Oliver smiled as he pictured a little 7-year-old Felicity tinkering with computer parts. God, she must have been brilliant even then. “Computers? Is that what you want to do?”  
  
“I wanted to go to MIT since I was nine years old. I want to develop technology that can help people and change lives.” Felicity answered and Oliver could hear the passion in her voice like she knew just exactly what her purpose was, what she was meant to do and it made him want to find his own purpose.   
  
“You will. Change lives, I mean.” Oliver turned more fully toward her. “We haven’t known each other very long but I feel like you already changed my life. I doubt I can go back to a time where I didn’t know you. It’s impossible.”  
  
Felicity’s eyes softened at his words, warmth spreading through her and feeling a pang in her chest. It wasn’t a bad one though. It was one that had emotions flowing through her, emotions she chose not to analyze too closely.   
  
Instead she leaned forward placing the carton onto the table before turning back to him cupping his face and urging him toward her, her lips pressed against his, sweet and chaste at first but then she slid one of her hands behind his head, fingers curling around his neck, in response Oliver pressed his lips more firmly against her, his mouth coaxing hers open, deepening the kiss, moving his lips over hers insistently.   
  
She gave herself over to the kiss, her body humming with want, she rose on to her knees, Oliver hands reached out gripping her hips and with moving her to his lap.   
  
Felicity hovered over him,  their mouths moving in a mating dance. Oliver’s mouth left hers traveling down her neck and she tipped her neck, exposing more of her skin to his wandering mouth, when he sucked at her neck, she circled her hips instinctively against him.   
  
Oliver’s hand tightened on her hips, fingers flexing against her skin, slipping beneath the fabric of her shirt and the feel of his fingers pressing into her skin had goosebumps spreading across her skin.   
  
Felicity grabbed his face tipping his head back and recaptured his lips in a heated kiss, her tongue licking into his mouth.   
  
Oliver groaned his hips thrusting up against her.   
  
Felicity moaned at the motion wishing that there weren’t any clothes between them so he could just bury himself deep inside her.   
  
Her moan was like a siren's call to him that he couldn’t ignore, his hand slid down sliding over her perfect ass, beneath her skirt and grasped her cheek firmly.   
  
Felicity jolted in surprise and wrapped her arms around him but never stopped kissing him.   
  


* * *

  
  
When Felicity's back hit her bedroom door, she wrenched her mouth from his gasping as he thrust against her, she could feel his hardened cock pressing against her. Moisture gathered in her panties just imaging him moving in and out of her, fast, hard, soft, tender, it didn’t matter as long as he was inside her.    
  
“God, I want to be inside of you all the time.” Oliver groaned against her neck, pinning her body against the door with his body, he fumbled for the handle turning it and stumbling forward slightly.    
  
Felicity squealed in surprise, her arms and legs tightening around him, clinging to him.    
  
His hands clutched at one on her ass cheeks, the other pressing firmly into her back as he righted his balance and kicked her door shut.    
  
He walked forward and they crashed to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Oliver was careful not to crash her weight onto her as he nibbled at her earlobe, tugging on her piercing.   
  
Felicity clutched at his lower back, her legs hoisting higher around his waist, digging her heels into his ass, urging him against her.   
  
Oliver grounded down against her, teeth scraping down her neck, one of his hands slipping beneath her skirt again and cupping her ass, squeezing the flesh in his hands. “God, your ass is so perfect. I could worship it all day.”   
  
Felicity laughed breathily at that. “Really? I rather like the idea of you showing your appreciation for my body.”   
  
“Good,” he nipped at her collarbone, his hand skimming down her torso and gripping her shirt in his hands. "Raise up for me, baby.”    
  
Felicity leaned up, raising her arms allowing Oliver to pull her shirt from her body. Oliver immediately reached behind her and deftly unclasped her bra with one hand and pulled it from her body.    
  
His dark gaze fell to her breast as he freed them. Felicity lowered back to the bed and he followed, his hands cupping her breasts as his mouth found her neck again, sucking at that sensitive spot that had her making low sounds from the back of her throat.    
  
The feel of Oliver’s warm hands cupping her breast, brushing his thumbs across her nipples, tweaking them as they pebbled, had her growing wetter. Her back arched when his mouth moved down and took her right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth. She keened lowly as he flattened his tongue against it.    
  
Her hands scrambled down to the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up his back.  _ “Off _ . Take your shirt off.”    
  
Oliver released her nipple with a wet plop, raising on his knees and pulling his shirt from his body.    
  
Felicity’s hand gravitated to his defined abs, tracing them with her fingers as her hands skimmed up his chest, gripping his shoulders and tugging him back down until they were chest to chest. “ _ Kiss me _ .”   
  
“You never have to tell me to do that,” His mouth covered hers, slanting, deepening the kiss as she opened to his seeking tongue. The kiss was wet and filthy and Felicity felt it to her core, her body trembling with want.    
  
Her hands quickly found his bet undoing it with frantic hands, in a matter of seconds she had the button undone and his zipper down as she slipped her hand beneath his boxers, her fingers wrapping around his dick. It was heavy in her palm, she squeezed her hand around him and Oliver pulled his mouth from hers with a groan, his eyes bore into hers as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, her wrist twisting, drawing curses from him.    
  
“Fuck,  _ Fe-li-ci-ty _ .” he drew out her name with every syllable. Oliver hips jerked into her hand, choke sounds leaving him. One of his hands planted into the mattress beside her head, gripping the sheet in his hand, his hips bucking into her grip.    
  
Felicity trailed one hand across his naked back up to cup the back of his neck, her nails scratching at the base of his skull as he thrust against her hand.  “I want to feel you doing that inside me.”    
  
“Shit.” Oliver grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him and quickly rose up, removing his pants and boxers, hastily, he fumbled in the pocket of his jeans until he found what he was looking for, he tossed the pants away, placing the foiled package in between his teeth as reach for her again, his thumbs hooking into the band of her skirt and panties an quickly pulled them down, leaving her completely bare before him.    
  
Felicity took in the sight of him fully erect standing before her like God’s perfect specimen, she felt her core pulse with want and she resisted the urge to rub her thighs together to create some kind of friction, needing even just the tiniest bit of relief.  “God, you’re perfect.”   
  
Oliver chuckled in surprise, his eyes shining brightly as he ripped the foil open and placed the condom on his dick, smoothing his hand down his length once, twice. “You took the words right from my mouth,”   
  
Felicity opened her arms to him as he crawled over her, his body covering her as he gripped her leg, hoisting it around his thigh, opening her up to him. “You’re just saying that.” she bit down on her lip as she felt him circled her entrance with his thumb before slipping one single digit inside her and then a second, thrusting them shallowly. “I don’t want your fingers, I want  _ you _ .” Felicity knew she was close to whining but she didn’t care, she was so wired up, she needed a real release.    
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” he grunted as he felt her tightened around his fingers.    
  
“You won’t,” she gave a shake of her head, hands clutching at his sides. "Can’t you feel how wet I am?”   
  
“God, yes,” Oliver groaned, she was so wet and warm and tight. “My hand is slick with it."     
  
“Then would you please get inside me already, I feel like I’m  _ dying _ .”   
  
“ _ You _ ?” Oliver removed his fingers and she felt the loss keenly but then she felt the head of his cock, pressing against her entrance. “I feel like I’m barely hanging on to my restraint.” Oliver gritted out.    
  
“Don't. Don’t restrain yourself. I’m not gonna break.” Felicity whimpered as he pushed just an inch inside her before withdrawing. “Please.”   
  
God, he would give her anything she asked of him, hearing her plead for him had his control snapping. Oliver pushed forward in one single stroke, burying himself to the hilt. The feel of her wet and warm, enveloping him completely had him groaning, his hands pressed into the mattress as he gripped the sheet, hissing out a breath, feeling Felicity’s nails biting into the skin of his back.    
  
Felicity clutched at his back, her breath ripped from her at the sensation of his cock, filling her, stretching her. “Oh God, you feel so good.”   
  
“Good?” Oliver pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in, his head dipping down, his hot breath fanned out across her collarbone. “Not the word I use.” He grunted, her hand slid up his back, nails scratching down it, his hips jerked in response. “Try fucking  _ amazing _ .”   
  
Felicity keened as he thrust against her. “Oliver!”    
  
The sound of his name coming from her lips in nothing but pleasure, had him snapping, driven by his lust and the need to hear her moaning and screaming his name.    
  
His hands moved from the bed as he rose up from her, still buried deep inside her, gripping her hips, he lifted them, withdrawing from her heat.    
  
Felicity whimpered in need as he left her, her hands reaching for him, wanting to draw him closer once more. “Plea-” Felicity cut off on a loud moan, as he thrust back inside of her, so deep he was hitting that spot that had her seeing stars. “Oh, Fuck.”   
  
Oliver gripped her hips, angling them to meet his thrust, each one harder, faster, more shaper than the one before, the sound of her pleasure spurring him on, his balls throbbed, a tingling in the base of his spine. He needed a release but he refused to come before she did. He wanted her to find that moment of pure ecstasy first and he wanted to be the one to get her there.    
  
He picked up his efforts when he felt her tightening around him, drawing him in deeper, her moans becoming constant, his name coming from her lips repeatedly. She was close, she just needed a little something more.    
  
Felicity felt heat coiling insider, her muscles clenching around Oliver’s hard member. He felt so damn good but she needed a release. Her hands reached down gripping Oliver’s thrusting hips when she felt him spread her leg wider, opening her up further to him. Feeling him leave her body had her whimpering, opening her mouth to protest but choked out his name when her body was pushed up the bed, her head nearly slamming into the headboard as he thrust into her so deeply it had her eyes rolling back in her head.  _ “Oliver!” _   
  
Oliver grunted as he thrusted hard and fast, his balls tightening as he chased both his and Felicity’s pleasure.    
  
Felicity gasped, again and again, her hands scrambling, pressing against the headboard to keep her head from slamming against it with the force of his thrust. “ _ Oh, God _ ,” she was going to feel this for a week but she didn’t care, it felt too good as she fell over the edge, throwing her head back a scream of pure carnal pleasure escaping her throat.    
  
Oliver groaned as she came around him, her walls clamping down tightly around him and with two more thrust, he finally let himself go, filling the condom he wore. He collapsed over her, his body once again covering hers, he buried his face in her neck, his hands slid around her body and rolled them.    
  
Felicity breathed heavily, with her head pillowed on Oliver’s chest, their bodies slick with sweat, she could feel his heart pounding, matching the beat of her own. “You were amazing,” she lifted her head to smile up at him. “You can really use those hips.” she teased.    
  
Oliver chuckled. “It was all you.” He brushed her hair from her face, leaning forward brushing his mouth against hers slowly, savoring the feel of her lips moving with his. “ _ You’re remarkable. _ ”   
  
Felicity smiled, her eyes shining brightly. “Thanks for remarking on it.” she laid her head back on his chest, placing a kiss over his heart as she tangled her legs with his.    
  
“When do I have to go?” Oliver wondered. He didn’t know when Felicity’s father would return and he didn’t want to cause her trouble with her dad.    
  
“You can stay longer if you want,” Felicity told him, her eyes sliding shut.   
  
Oliver tightened his arms around her. If she wanted him to stay a bit longer. He would. He enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, her body pressed against his. It felt right. It felt good. He allowed his eyes to slip shut, feeling content just being there with her.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel the muse. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this Sunday however you can thank @msbeccieboo for the early update. 
> 
> [This chapter as Smut, a little on the heavy side if you ask me but I've got no complaints so far about it]
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas everyone!

Felicity walked through the building, her feet moving across the marble floor bypassing security as she stepped up to the executive elevator.   
  
A few people who didn’t know her gave her odd looks, others who recognized her nodded politely at her in hello.   
  
She pressed the button for the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open, tapping her foot.   
  
When the door slid open she stepped into the executive elevator and leaned against the wall as the doors slid closed and the elevator started its ascent to the top floor.   
  
She pulled out her phone, sifting through her contacts finding Oliver’s number and started typing out a message.   
  
**Want to meet up tomorrow? -FS**  
  
She didn’t have to wait long before she got a reply back, biting her lip to fight off a smile.   
  
**_Why wait. We could meet up now. -OQ_**  
  
Felicity looked up at the elevator numbers to see it still had a few floors to go and type a message back.  
  
 **Can’t. I’m supposed to get lunch with my dad. -FS**  
  
 ** _I’m strongly fighting the urge to pout -OQ_**  
  
Felicity snorted in amusement.   
  
**You don’t pout, you brood -FS**  
  
His response was immediate.   
  
**_Then I’m gonna brood. Not getting to see Felicity Smoak equals a brooding Oliver Queen. -OQ_** ** _  
_**  
Felicity bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.  
  
 **Wow, one day without me is trying. Someone’s getting attached. -FS**  
  
 ** _Don’t be mean, Felicity. The least you could do is send me a picture to hold me over till I see you again. -OQ_**  
  
 **I am not sending you a naked picture of me. -FS**  
  
 ** _Who said anything about being naked. I just want a picture of your beautiful smile and bright blue eyes. -OQ_**  
  
Felicity's lips turned up into a smile.   
  
**_But now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind a naked pic of you- OQ_**  
  
Felicity snorted.   
  
**Not happening, Oliver. -FS**  
  
 ** _All joking aside a picture of your smile and blue eyes. -OQ_**  
  
Felicity smiled but got distracted as the doors slip open, she stepped out of the elevator and moved by the large windows and quickly snapped a picture of herself with the sunlight streaming in, smiling into the camera.   
  
After making sure it was a good picture she sent it to Oliver.   
  
**Gotta go, talk later. -FS**  
  
She was just about to slip her phone back in her pocket, ignoring the look she was getting from her father’s assistant when it buzzed with another message.   
  
**_You look beautiful, call me later. I want to hear your voice. -OQ_**  
  
Felicity smiled a blush fanning her cheeks.   
  
“Felicity, did you meet a boy?”  
  
Felicity’s head snapped up to the red hair woman, with glasses perched on her nose, looking at her curiously with a knowing look. Felicity had known her since she was 11 years old and had even spent time with her kids on the few occasions when her father had her watch her when she was younger.   
  
“No, why would you ask that Andria?” she dismissed.   
  
“Felicity, you are a terrible liar. A girl doesn’t smile like that unless she met someone.” Andria said knowingly.   
  
Felicity sighed. “He’s just a friend but I like him and he’s fun.”   
  
Andria smiled. “Friends are good. I assume you’re here to see your dad.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s not in a meeting is he?” Felicity wondered.   
  
“No, he had me cancel his meetings for today and has transformed his office into his current workstation even though we have a perfectly functionally lab.” Andria waved her hand at Noah's office. “Go, right ahead and go in.”  
  
“Thanks, Andria.” Felicity walked toward her father’s door.   
  
She pushed her father's office door open, stepping inside and letting the door close behind her, taking her father’s office in. Andria hadn’t been wrong about her father setting up a workshop in his office.   
  
There were four large tables set up with computer equipment, tools, and components, two were against the wall one was pressed up against the front of his desk and the other was placed next to the office couch.   
  
Felicity whistled lowly. “Is this what you get up to when you pull all-nighters?”  
  
“Felicity,” Noah, looked up, his pepper and salt hair was disheveled and spiked in every direction. “Good, you’re here, I want your opinion on something.”  
  
Felicity walked forward, coming to stand beside her dad. “You seem to have more than a few somethings you’re working on.”   
  
“Multi-tasking,” Noah stated and picked up a computer chip. “So I’ve been working on this new processing chip.”  
  
Felicity reached out for the chip examining it.   
  
“It’s for this power conductor the R&D-”  
  
“The one that they’ve been working on for the last 6 months?” Felicity gave her full attention to her father, her focus on what he was telling her and what he needed from her.   
  
“Yes, now you see….”  
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity didn’t know how much time had passed working with her dad on the processor in his office when there was knock and Andria was pushing inside with a white plastic bag and the smell of fresh Italian food filling the room.    
  
“Hey, I don’t mean to disturb you but it’s late in the afternoon and I figured you two might be getting hungry."    
  
“It can’t be that late.” Felicity moved toward her to accept the bag. “I just got here thirty-forty minutes ago.”   
  
“Felicity, sweetie,” Andria looked at her in amusement. "You’ve been in here for four hours.”    
  
“What?” Felicity looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was almost 2:40 in the afternoon. “Oh, I didn’t realize so much time had passed.”   
  
Andrea clicked her tongue. “Once you two get buried in your work you forget everything else.”   
  
“Thank you, Andria,” Noah said, not bothering looking up from his work.    
  
Andria nodded and walked back to the door. “Enjoy your lunch.”   
  
Felicity moved over to the couch. “Dad, come and eat.”   
  
“Just a moment,” Noah said, once again not looking up from his work.    
  
“Dad, it will still be there after we eat our lunch.” Felicity reminded. “Besides, a small break may be just what we need.”   
  
Noah looked up at that. “Alright, but right after we get back to figuring out the bug with the processor.”   
  
“Of course.” felicity dished out their food as her father came to join her on the couch.    
  
“What have you been up to the past couple days?” Noah asked, grabbing up the Italian sub from the table. “I know I’ve been wrapped up in my work and we really haven’t spent anytime together as we should."    
  
“It’s fine, I get that you have things to do here. It’s important. I’ve managed to keep myself busy.” She wanted to assure her father that she wasn't angry about how focused he’s been on his work. In a way she understood, sometimes she got so wrapped up in her projects the outside world tended to fall away.   
  
“Still I don’t like leaving you on your own,” Noah said, his face clouding with guilt.    
  
“I haven’t been on my own, I’ve been hanging out with Sara, actually, she invited me to a family dinner with her family soon,” Felicity assured him, leaving out that she made a new friend. Boys was not a topic she ever discussed with her father and she wasn’t interested in starting to now.    
  
“I’m glad you have her at least,” Noah said. “How is Sara? You should bring her to the gala next week.” Noah suggested, unwrapping his sandwich.    
  
“What Gala next week?” Felicity grabbing her own sandwich and unwrapped it, the smell of toasted Italian bread and sweet onion Teriyaki filling her senses.    
  
“Well, it’s more of a charity gala but you know its always good for talking up the business. These events are usually tended by the rich of Starling. I thought it would be a good idea for you to come with me, it looks good when the world sees me not only as a businessman but a dedicated father as well.”    
  
Felicity’s lips pursed at his words. The way he said made it sound like he was using her for his image to the public. She knew that wasn’t the case at least not completely but still it bothered her more than she would ever willingly admit to him. She only really saw her father when she visited and she was going away to college. She didn’t want to end up fighting about it with him.    
  
“Sure, I’ll see if she would like to go,” Felicity said instead, choosing to ignore his desire to improve his image by having her at his side.    
  
“Great.” Noah smiled approvingly. “You two can make a day of shopping, no expenses spared, on me.”    
  
Felicity nodded, taking a bite of her food and chewing slowly. Hell, she’ll probably bring Laurel along as well. It’s not like they would be able to put a dent in her father’s money but she liked the thought of her father paying a large sum after what he said. Maybe she would even find her mother something and send it to her. Her mother loved getting new things. Especially dresses.    
  
She glanced at her phone on the table, having the sudden urge to hear Oliver’s voice, someone who wanted to spend time with her simply because he enjoyed being around her.    
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver reached into the bowl of butter popcorn on his lap and tossed some into his mouth, his eyes glued to the baseball game currently playing out.    
  
“The Starling Jets our on fire,” Tommy said, tipping his beer back and taking a hefty drink.    
  
“I should hope so, they were on a losing streak for weeks. It’s been driving me nuts. One more loss and I'm gonna have to cough up fifty bucks to Speedy.” Oliver grumbled.    
  
Tommy grinned. “Grambling already, I’ve taught her well.”   
  
“You can be the one to explain that one to my mother then,” Oliver told him.    
  
Tommy's face scrunched up. “Yeah, I rather not.”    
  
Oliver snorted just as his phone pinged with a message notification.    
  
**_How’s the game going? -FS_ **   
  
**I doubt you really care how the game is going. -OQ**   
  
**_You're right. I don't. I just figured since you mentioned hanging out with Tommy you would be watching football or something while drinking beer and eating junk food. -FS_ ** _   
_   
Oliver looked at the coffee table that held a bag of potato chips, a bowl of Cheetos, a bag of m&m and a bag of licorice and his half drained beer.   
  
Okay, so she wasn't wrong about the junk food and beer.   
  
**We're watching baseball actually. Starling Jets. -OQ** **  
** **  
** **_It's all the same to me. -FS_ **   
  
Oliver snorted.   
  
**So you don't want to know the score? The Rockets are up by 5. -OQ** **  
** **  
** **_You really think I texted you for some baseball team score that I could care less about? -FQ_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** Oliver grinned, he could practically see her arching a pointed brow at him.   
  
**Did you text me because you were missing me, Felicity?  Now, who is getting attached? -OQ** **  
** **  
** **_Maybe I just miss what you can do for me. Ever thought of that? -FS_ **   
  
Oliver's lips tugged up into a smile.    
  
**In vivid detail. Like that expression of pleasure you get when I bury myself in your welcoming body, the way you clench down when you're coming around my dick, the sounds you make when you're unraveling beneath me. -OQ** **  
** **  
** **That goes both ways. You do anything I ask when my hands wrapped around your hardening cock, stroking you to full attention or that deep sound you make when I wrapped my mouth around you and it kills you not to thrust up. Or when I ride you fast and hard. -OQ** **  
**   
Oliver shifted in his spot on the couch, feeling the sudden need to tug at his jeans.   
  
“Are you texting that girl you won't tell me anything about?”   
  
Oliver didn't even bother looking at Tommy as he texted Felicity back. “No.” He lied.   
  
**Your evil. Getting me hard when you know we can't meet up tonight. I'm starting to think your the devil disguised as an angel. -OQ** **  
** **  
** **_Maybe I'm both. Come over tomorrow. -FS_ **   
  
A smirk spread across his lips. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.   
  
**I’ll be there. -OQ**   
  
“You are totally sexting your secret girl,” Tommy said, reaching for the bag of candy on the table. “You might what to take care of that.”   
  
Oliver glanced at his lap and his cheeks heated in embarrassment at his dented jeans, sporting an obvious hard-on. “Shut up.” He mumbled slipping his phone into his pocket, before standing up and heading to the bathroom.   
  
He ignored Tommy's laugh that was followed by more teasing from his friend. A cold shower was definitely in order.   
  
His phone pinged again as he closed the door behind him and he quickly retrieved from his pocket, checking his messages.   
  
**_Good. I'll text you. P.S. I can't wait to feel you filling me again and again. You feel really, REALLY GOOD inside me. -FS_ ** **_  
_ **   
Oliver groaned and leaned back against the door, his head thudding against it. Fuck, she was gonna be the death of him and he loved it.   
  
He quickly unfastened his pants, pulling his zipper down, his hand delving into his boxers and wrapping around his swelled cock. Intent on getting himself off on the thought of felicity, closing his eyes and imagining it was her hand stroking him, bringing him pleasure.   
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver shifted on his foot, a feeling of impatience filling him. Felicity had texted him to come over. He had been about to go out with Tommy and a couple others guys but quickly bailed when he got a text from Felicity, instead, he made his way to her place. He was just about to knock when Felicity pulled the door open, his eyes took her in.   
  
Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders, she wore only a large dark blue shirt that came to her mid thigh. The shirt fell off one shoulder and his hand itched to reach out to brush his fingers against the exposed skin.    
  
“Hi.” Felicity smiled widely.   
  
“Hi.” He breathed, his eyes drifting down to her bare legs and then slowly back up swallowing, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the shirt. “You look great.”   
  
Felicity laughed. “I'm wearing a baggy shirt.”   
  
“And you look damn good in it.” He didn't think that the fact that he hadn’t seen her in two days had anything to do with it either even if he was positive she was more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.   
  
Felicity only grinned hooking two fingers in his belt loop and tugged him forward her other arm wrapping around his shoulder as she stretched to press her mouth to his.   
  
He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her with ease, he fumbled blindly for the door closing it behind them.   
  
He had been to Felicity's house enough times to know where he was going as he deepened the kiss.    
  
He maneuvered them onto the couch, leaning back against the cushion with Felicity on his lap, his hands drifted down, gliding over the smooth skin of her thighs.   
  
Felicity sighed at the feels of his hands on her body, her hand gripped his shoulder while the other comb through his hair.    
  
Oliver took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss further.    
  
He kissed her long and slow the heat of his body warming Felicity but it wasn't long before Oliver's mouth separated from her own and began traveling his lips across her jawline down to her neck.   
  
Felicity moaned arching against him her hands curling in his hair, fingers tightening around the strands.   
  
Oliver groaned, his lips brushing her neck, hot breath fanning against her skin. “How long do we have?”   
  
Felicity let out a breathy sound as his lips wrapped around the shell of her ear, wet and warm. “All night.” another breathy sound left her as his teeth tugged on her earlobe. “You don't have to leave till morning if you don't want to.”   
  
Oliver's teeth released the sensitive flesh of her ear. “Thank God,” Oliver groaned. “We have so much time to make up for.”   
  
“It's only been two days, Oliver.”   
  
“That is two days to make up for.” his hands tangled in her hair and his mouth captured hers in a kiss that had her head spinning, her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach fluttering.   
  
Felicity planted her knees into the couch more firmly and rose up, pulling her lips away from his, Oliver chased her mouth with his own, pressing a hand to her lower back to keep her close.    
  
Felicity snuck her hands between them and unbuckled his belt, followed by his jeans, dragging the zipper down and slipping her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her hand around his cock, finding him already hard, heavy in her hair. She tightened her hand around him just enough and moved her hand up and down slowly on his hard shaft.    
  
Oliver pulled his mouth from hers with a groan, his eyes dark with lust staring into her own. His hands slipped down to the hem of the shirt slipping beneath the fabric and began to push it up her thighs as his mouth recaptured hers in a hot kiss, however, Felicity pulled her mouth away from his and brushed his hands away from her and pushed him back against the couch cushions.    
  
Oliver looked at her in confusion, opening his mouth to protest as she slid off him.    
  
Felicity only smiled, nudging his legs wider apart and slid to the floor between them, her hands tugging at his pants and boxers. his eyes widened.   
  
“Felicity, you don’t have to do that.” but even as he said the words he was lifting his hips so she could drag his pants down.    
  
Felicity tugged both his pants and boxer’s, down to his knee and wrapped both hands around him. “I want to.” She leaned forward, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders, the strands tickling his thighs as her tongue teased the head of his cock, circling around the tip slowly.   
  
He breathed shakily anticipation filling him, wanting to feel her mouth close around him. Wanting to see it, he brushed her hair back over her shoulder just in time to see her lips close around the head of his cock.    
  
God, he never saw a sight so erotic. His cock hardened further as she took him in a little deeper only to pull back sucking lightly on the ridge, her hands stroking up and down the base.   
  
His dick was so hard it was almost painful. “ _ Felicity _ .” He whimpered in need.   
  
Felicity released him with a pop, her lips pulled into a seductive smirk. “I love the way you say my name in desperate need. It's all hoarse and throaty.”   
  
She didn’t wait for a response, her lips wrapping around him, her hands moving so she could take him deep,    
  
Oliver's hands moved to her hair, tightening in the strands, not trying to direct her just gripping the soft strands as her warm wet mouth surrounded him.    
  
Felicity slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft and his hips lifted against his will, thrusting shallowly.   
  
Felicity placed her hands on his hips and held him down to keep him still. Her tongue stroked the vein on the underside of his cock.   
  
He groaned, releasing his grip on her hair to comb his fingers through it instead.   
  
Felicity hummed around him in contentment at the motion.    
  
Oliver gasped feeling the vibrations around his cock.   
  
Felicity's fingers dug into his thighs as she picked up the pace.   
  
God, her mouth was a weapon in its own right, he could feel his balls throbbing for release. “Felicity, shit I'm gonna-” he tried to warn her.   
  
Felicity looked up at him through her lashes, taking him in so deep, he hit the back of her throat. When she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard and he was done for. He groaned spilling into her mouth, throwing his head back as he felt her swallow him down taking everything he had to give.   
  
He lifted his head slowly when she released his cock, watching as she swiped a thumb across her lips. “ _ Fuck _ , you're amazing!” his arms curled around hers and he hauled her into his lap, wrapping a hand around the base of her neck tugging her down to meet his lips.   
  
She opened to him and he didn't care that he could taste himself on her tongue. All that mattered was kissing her like his life depended on it.   
  
Felicity circled her hips against him, grinding.    
  
Oliver slipped a hand beneath her shirt and beneath the waistband of her panties, feeling them already damp with her arousal. He pulled a breath away from her. “You're so wet.”   
  
“Getting you off, the sounds you make, turn me on. I like having you in the palm of my hand.” She responded without shame.   
  
Oliver's fingers slipped through her folds, his thumb finding her clit. “It's a good thing I enjoy being at your mercy then, huh?”   
  
Felicity nodded and then sighed, eyes widening as he slipped one single digit inside of her, followed by another, a small gasp emanating from her lips as he thrust them shallowly.    
  
“What are you doing Saturday?” Oliver asked, thrusting his fingers deeper, faster.   
  
Felicity circled her hips, moving against his hand. “More,” her breaths came out quickly in need.   
  
“ _ Fe-li-ci-ty _ .” his hands stilled and she whined in protest. “Saturday?”   
  
“What?” her brow furrowed as she tried to look past her haze of lust to focus on what he was saying but it was hard to do when his fingers were still buried inside of her.   
  
“What are you doing on Saturday?” He repeated, pressing down on her clit with his thumb.    
  
“Charity Gala.” She answered.   
  
Oliver's brow furrowed his parents had mentioned a gala this weekend but he hadn’t planned on going but now he was gonna have to change his mind. He pushed the thought away for now, wanting to focus solely on her. “What about Sunday?”   
  
“I don't know.” She panted, her need growing as his thumb circled her bundle of nerves.   
  
“Spend it with me, we could spend the whole day together. We can go down to the pier or the beach, or go out for drinks, whatever you want, I just want to spend the day with you.” his fingers started moving deep inside her.    
  
“ _ Yes _ .” Felicity nodded quickly, hands grasping at his shoulder. “ _ Yes _ .” She was sure she would agree to anything right now with the pleasure he was giving her.   
  
Oliver grinned, slipping a third finger inside of her knuckle deep.   
  
Felicity gasped loudly, feeling him stretching her and grounded down. “God, I need more, I need you.”   
  
Oliver groaned, his dick hardening instantly, just thinking about being buried inside her, feeling her clench around him. “Condom, fuck, we need a condom.” Oliver fumbled, removing his fingers from her much to her protest and wrapped an arm around her, so she would fall when he leaned forward, reaching with his arm, fumbling for his pants pocket but failing to reach it.     
  
Felicity twisted around in his arms and reached into his pocket, retrieving his wallet for him and handing it to him, Oliver settled back against the couch, rifling through his wallet until he found the strip of condom’s he had slipped into his wallet when he got her text to come over.    
  
He quickly ripped one of the foil packages from the strip and tossed it on the couch cushion, beside his wallet.    
  
Felicity stood, reaching beneath her shirt and pulled down her panties and kicked them away, she planted her knees in the couch, settling in his lap and took the condom from him, and ripped it open.   
  
He groaned as she gripped him, sliding the condom on his length, stroking her hand up and down his cock, squeezing her grip around him on the stroke up and he choked out her name. “ _ Felicity. _ ”    
  
He grasped her face in his hands and pressed a hard kiss to her lips.    
  
Felicity panted against his lips, pulling back enough to lock eyes with him as she lifted her hips, positioning him against her entrance and slid down him, slowly.    
  
Oliver groaned, watching as her lips parted in pleasure. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” his mouth captured hers, his tongue sliding against hers as she settled completely over him, her hips circling.    
  
Felicity's hands yanked at his shirt and he grabbed at the hem and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside, her hands roamed his chest, nails grazing as she lifted her hips before sinking back down, leaning forward and pressing kisses across his chest following the wake of her hands.    
  
Oliver groaned, needed to see her, all of her. He grabbed her shirt and yanked it over her head, he didn’t waste even a second before his head dipped down taking one breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hard bud.    
  
Felicity moaned, her hand burying in his hair and holding him to her chest.   
  
His hips jerked up as she came down on him and her gasp filled the air, her hand left his head and clutched at his shoulders, a cry of pleasure flying from her lips.    
  
Oliver released her breast and kissed a path back up her neck, sucking at her pulse point as his hands grasped at her ass, fingers digging into her flesh as he urged her to move faster.   
  
Felicity raised up, hips moving faster, locking eyes with him, her mouth parted in pleasure.    
  
Oliver grunted as he pistoned his hips up meeting her hips movements with his.    
  
Felicity made a choked sound as he drove up into her, hitting a spot inside her that had her body arching in pleasure, that band of pleasure snapping inside of her as she clenched down, coming around him.  _ “Oliver! _ ”    
  
The sound of her screaming his name had him thrusting up, faster, harder. The feel of her clenching around him, It was all too much for his restraint, he came hard, hips jerking wildly as he spent himself in the condom, his hips slowed, he groaned lowly and slid his hands down Felicity’s sweat-slick back.    
  
Felicity hummed, her hand curling around the nape of his neck as she buried her face in his neck. “I missed having you inside of me.”   
  
Oliver chuckled. “Weren’t you the one who said two days wasn’t that long?”   
  
She bit his neck playfully. “Shut up.”   
  
Oliver smiled, stroking a hand through her hair. “I missed being with you, too.”  he tightened his arms around her, ignoring a little warning voice in his head telling him he was getting too attached.    
  
How could he not get attached when every part of him felt more alive when he was with her and he couldn’t recall ever being this happy with anyone before her.   
  
He turned his head pressing a kiss against her neck, sighing in contentment as her nails scratched soothingly against his neck. He let his eyes slide closed and just let himself be content with her pressed against him, a calmness settling over him   
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity had woken to Oliver's naked back pressed against her chest the next morning, his arm wrapped around her middle, she gently detangle herself from his body, not trying to wake him, walking over to her dresser she pulled out another large shirt, and pulled it over her head, running a brush quickly through her tangled hair before moving to the bathroom to brush her teeth.    
  
Once that was done she returned to her room, glanced at the bed she found Oliver had thrown his arm around her side of the bed and roll onto his stomach, the cover settled low on his back, she was tempted to climb into bed and trail her lips across his skin.    
  
Instead, she grabbed her phone from her dresser and stepped out of the room, heading down to the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee and called her dad to see when he might be home.    
  
She figured he would end up staying at the office again, he had mentioned about going over contracts and presentations and that he had meetings all day the next day.    
  
When she only got her dad’s voicemail she called Andria instead and her father’s insistent informed her he had already started his morning meetings and that he had meetings up until 5 in the evening.    
  
Felicity thanked her and told her to make sure her dad at least got lunch. She set her phone on the counter and set about making some toast, it was one of the few things she could cook without burning.   
  
She turned to grab a plate from the cabinet, and set it on the counter, jumping when a pair of hands landed on her hips, she turned startled. “Jesus, Oliver, you scared me!”   
  
“Sorry.” Oliver apologized, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”   
  
Felicity glanced at his chest that had a few love bites littering his skin and blushed. “I just didn’t hear you is all.” she turned back around. “I’m making toast if you’re hungry.”   
  
“So when do I need to get out of here?” he asked, stepping closer behind her, his chest pressed to her back, he brushed her hair over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her neck just behind her ear.    
  
Felicity sighed leaning her head back against him as his lips moved across her neck.    
  
Oliver used his nose to nudge the oversized shirt off her shoulder, pressing his mouth to the newly exposed skin, his arm wrapped around her middle.    
  
“Whenever you feel like leaving?” Felicity answered she could feel him pressing against her and it made her feel a fresh wave desire, want for him.    
  
“What about your dad? I don’t think any father would be happy to come home and find a barely dressed guy home with his daughter.” Oliver couldn’t help the way his hips moved against her backside.   
  
Felicity reached up behind him, her hands sliding through his hair, scratching at his scalp. “He’s got meetings all day, he won’t be back till later tonight.”   
  
Oliver's lips tugged into a smile, his hand wrapped around her middle moved to cup her cheek and turn her head toward him, pressing his mouth to hers. His other hand still on her hip slid down reaching past the hem of her shirt, slipping beneath the fabric and cupped her bare sex.    
  
Felicity gasp at the simple touch and his tongue slid home into her mouth, gliding across hers slowly, his hips pressing forward against her ass.    
  
Felicity moaned into the kiss, tugging on the strands of his hair, before managing to break their kiss, tilting her head back against his shoulder. “What about breakfast?” she asked as he ground against her ass.    
  
Oliver's hands gripped her hips and he turned her around, grabbing her arms he slid them around his neck, and planted his hands on her ass, lifting her and turned depositing her on the kitchen island, just behind them.    
  
Oliver nudged her legs apart, stepping in between them. “I’ll fix you whatever you want for your breakfast after I have mine.” his hands landed on her shoulder and he pressed against them, urging her to ease back. “Lay back for me, Baby.”   
  
“Really, here, now?” Felicity said in a weak protest but eased back against the marble countertop.    
  
“Yes, here, now.” Oliver reached with his arm and dragged one of the island chairs toward him and settled it in the perfect place so he could sit between her legs. “If you don’t want me to just say the word but if you don’t mind I really want to taste you. You can consider it my breakfast.”   
  
Felicity groaned. How was she supposed to say no to having his mouth on her? She could feel herself growing wet just thinking about him eating her out on the marble top. “Okay, okay, continue.”   
  
Oliver smiled sitting on the stool his hands landed on her knees and moved up her thighs, pushing the fabric of her shirt up as he went, bunching it around her waist his hands curled around her hip and dragged her to the edge, he urged her legs apart, his lips pressing kisses along her leg traveling to her inner thigh until he reached his goal. His breath fanned out across her heated flesh, breathing her in, smelling her arousal, he pressed forward, nudging her folds apart with his nose and gave her a slow long lick, his tongue flattening against her.   
  
Felicity's chest rose faster as her breathing quickened. “Oliver.”   
  
Oliver groaned at the taste of her, his eyes sliding shut, his hands curling around her thighs.    
  
“Oh, fuck.” Felicity gasped as his mouth closed around her, working her up into a frenzy, his lips tongue moving against her like he was a man dying of thirst and she was his oasis.    
  
Her hands slapped out to grip the edge of the counter, moaning softly, cries of pleasure escaping her lips with every stroke of his tongue.   
  
She lost herself to the feeling of Oliver pleasuring her with just his mouth.    
  
It was safe to say she ended up burning the toast.   
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver and Felicity spent most of the day enjoying each other’s bodies and watching boring television.   
  
Sara had texted her about the Lance family dinner. Oliver offered to drive her there when he left not ready to leave her company just yet and Felicity agreed, she would get Sara to drive her home later.   
  
When it came time to get ready to leave Felicity took a shower and Oliver joined her, sufficed to say the shower lasted longer than she had anticipated.   
  
It was drawing closer to six by the time they have left her house and were on the road to Sara’s.   
  
“I had a really great time with you,” Oliver told her as he stopped at a light.   
  
Felicity laughed. “I’m sure you did. We mostly had sex.”  
  
“And cuddled,” Oliver added. “And I made you breakfast.”  
  
Felicity smiled. “You’re a better cook than I thought you would be and the cuddles were nice.”  
  
“Nice?” Oliver mocked glared at her. “I give the _best_ cuddles.”  
  
Felicity laughed outright, smiling brightly. “Okay, you give great cuddles.”  
  
“Thank you for acknowledging it.” The light change green and Oliver eased onto the gas.   
  
Felicity shook her head smiling softly and turned her gaze out the window. “You can park on the next block over.”   
  
Oliver’s brow furrowed as he turned onto the next block, parking next to the curb. “I thought you wanted me to drop you off at Sara’s.”  
  
“Since we’re keeping this just between us right now, I rather she did not see me getting out of your car.” Felicity offered him an apologetic look. “You’re still okay with keeping this between us for now, right?”  
  
“Anything you want,” Oliver assured her easily, he turned in his seat toward her as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “So this charity gala, think you can save me a dance?”  
  
“You don’t like to dance.” Felicity reminded him, lips turning up into a smile.   
  
“For you, I will,” Oliver responded earnestly.   
  
Felicity leaned forward and pressed her lips to his sweetly her hand cupping his cheek. “Then I will definitely save you a dance.”  
  
Oliver’s hands slid in her hair, pressing his lips back to hers, wanting to deepen the kiss but knowing she had to go. “I’ll text you later,” he said against her lips.  
  
“Okay.” she placed one more kiss to his lips and then turned back opening the car door. “Talk to you later.”  
  
She stepped out of the car, waving at him before starting down the sidewalk. Oliver watched her go and waited until she turned on to Sara’s block before pulling back on the road and driving away, his lips tugging up into a smile, feeling genuinely happy.   
  


* * *

  
  
“You’re glowing.” Were the first words out of Sara’s mouth when she opened her door to let her friend inside.    
  
“What?” Felicity asked, brow furrowing.    
  
“You totally had sex today,” Sara said, closing the door behind them and leading the way into the living room. “Your skin is practically glowing and your eyes and your smile. There’s no way you haven’t been having sex.”   
  
“I thought you glowed when you're pregnant.” Felicity countered.    
  
“Are when you're having really great sex.” Laurel’s voice sounded from the couch, she looked up from a mountain of books surrounding her. “Who are you having sex with?”   
  
“She won’t tell you.” Sara's lips formed a pout. “She won’t even tell me.”   
  
“He’s just a friend and it’s not serious. We just really enjoy each other's company.”   
  
Sara tossed her sister books off the couch onto the coffee table, earning her a glare. “So this friend is he better than Ollie?”   
  
Laurel coughed, her eyes wide in surprise. “You slept with Ollie?”   
  
Felicity's cheeks heated, her mouth opening and closing.    
  
“Girls, why don’t you help me out in the kitchen before Felicity gets here?” Lance’s voice called from the kitchen followed by his approaching footsteps. “Oh, hey, Felicity, you’re already here.”    
  
“I can help in the kitchen,” she said quickly moving toward him. Anything to avoid Sara and Laurel’s line of questioning.    
  
Lance looked at her skeptically. “Felicity, I still remember that you’re a terrible cook.”    
  
“I make a mean salad.” Felicity offered.    
  
Lance smiled and waved her forward into the kitchen, he looked to Sara and Laurel. “Well, come on girls.”   
  
Laurel rolled her eyes, pushing off the couch and Sara sighed, heading into the kitchen.    
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity was grateful for Lance’s presence it kept Sara from prying further or Laurel from asking more questions about her and Oliver. Questions she didn't really want to answer.    
  
Lance kept conversations going as Sara set the table and Laurel helped him prepare the dinner. Felicity helped with the salad which didn't require much from her thankfully because her cooking anything besides toast was a disaster waiting to happen. There were only a few things she could manage to cook without burning.   
  
Felicity listened as Lance told them about some of the calls that came into the precinct, making them all laugh when he told a story of a man who broke into his neighbors home to steal her sound system because she played it too loud instead of just asking her to turn it down.   
  
He even told a streaker story that had them trying to catch a breath, the man had been high and was screaming that the Robots had taken over and the way to tell you were not a robot was by your bare skin.   
  
Felicity had snorted at that one, Lance was a fast and efficient cook and it wasn't long before they were seated at the dining table, eating chicken parmesan with a side of salad.   
  
“Are you still set on MIT?” Laurel asked Felicity when the subjects of college were brought up.    
  
“Yeah, I start after the summers over,” Felicity answered, twirling her fork in her salad. “What about you? How's law school?”   
  
Felicity was never really close with Laurel but she could talk to her about school and their plans for after. Having figured what they wanted to do was one of the few things they had in common.   
  
“It's great. I'm really enjoying everything I'm learning. I can't wait to start helping people.” Laurel answered.    
  
Lance smiled proudly. “My girl, always wanting to save the world.”    
  
Laurel beamed at her dad. She loved making him proud.   
  
Sara's phone buzzed on the table and she reached for it immediately.    
  
Lance sighed. “No phones at the table when we’re having dinner.”   
  
“It could be important.” Sara protested.   
  
“Is it that new girl you been texting back and forth with?” Laurel arched one perfect eyebrow at her sister.    
  
“You met someone? When? Why didn't you say anything?” Felicity looked to her friend.   
  
“You’ve been pretty busy lately.” Sara reminded, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Besides things with Nyssa are still pretty new.”   
  
“How new?” Lance focused on his youngest daughter.   
  
“A little over two weeks but I think she's great. She's intense but when we're together she has this way of making me feel like I'm the only person she can see.” Sara couldn't help but smile at the thought of Nyssa.   
  
“I want to meet her,” Lance said, making Sara groan. “I think I have a right to know this Nyssa if you're going to be spending a lot of time with her.”   
  
Sara rolled her eyes. “It's all still very new. It will be too soon for a family dinner.”   
  
“Do you like her?” Lance questioned.   
  
“Yes,” answered Sara.   
  
“Do you see things going further?” Lance continued.   
  
“I don't know. Maybe.” Sara admitted.    
  
“Then I want to meet her. It doesn't have to be this week or even next week but I do want to meet her, alright?”   
  
“Okay,” Sara nodded in agreement.   
  
“Tell us more about what she's like.” Laurel looked at her sister curiously. “How’d you meet?”   
  
Felicity half listened as Sara told the story of how she met Nyssa at her favorite gym, her thoughts returning to Oliver and how she felt when she was with him.    
  
“Felicity?”    
  
She looked up at the sound of her name, her gaze returning to Lance. “hmm?”   
  
“I was just asking how you've been enjoying your summer here so far?” Lance sipped at his glass of water.   
  
Felicity instantly thought of Oliver the way his smile always brighten her day, the sound of his voice never failed to make her heart skip a beat, his eyes always so intense on her making her feel like she was the only one in his orbit. And the way he always made her feel really good and she didn't just mean the sex, though that was pretty amazing, he just made her feel good in general.   
  
If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to be around him all the time and she missed him when she wasn’t.   
  
“I'm really enjoying myself. It's been a good summer so far. I'm gonna miss being here once I'm in Boston.”   
  
“The feelings mutual.” Lance smiled at the young girl who he saw as a third daughter. “We'll miss hearing your rambles around here.”   
  
Felicity chuckled at that. Lance had always insisted ever since he first met her that her rambles were endearing.   
  
“You're gonna miss me when you're in Boston,” Sare declared.    
  
Felicity smiled. “I don't doubt it.”   
  
Sara wasn't going to be the only person she missed.   
  
Her mind drifted back to Oliver. She was really going to miss him.    
  
While she really looked forward to finally starting MIT, leaving her life in Starling behind her was going to be harder than she thought.   
  
Leaving behind her new friendship with Oliver was going to be hard but she was determined to enjoy the time she did have with.   
  
She hoped that would be enough.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and remember feedback is a writer's lifeblood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new with this story so the rest won't be posted till I actually finish the story that way I can post a new chapter once a week.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peek.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: originalhybridloverfics  
> tumblr: olicity-klaroline-addiction


End file.
